Lovely Tragedy
by candyrawr13
Summary: Lord Death sends Kid on a mission to a hospital to see if Medusa's daughter, Crona, knows anything about the witch's plan to revenge on the DWMA. Kid ends up figuring out that Crona is unable to walk. Later on, he ends up having feelings for the young girl, and he begins to see her everyday. Others begin to become suspicious when Kid begins to leave after school to go "somewhere."
1. Red Rosebud meaning Pure and Lovely

**Hi! XD Eight exclamation marks! Anyways, this is my first fanfic :O And it's a Soul Eater one ^_^ mwuhaha. Crona is female in this story. Sorry for those who believe Crona is a boy. I believe that Crona is a girl in my crazy mind, but I'm okay if you don't believe that he/she's a girl because everyone has there opinions, and I respect that and hopefully you respect mine too :) I was going to write more, but I was too excited to write more so I posted up a short chapter. I'm sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hopefully, you guys like this story and continue reading. I will be updating this story every week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (I wish I did though XD now I'm sad DX WAHHHH!) **

**Please Enjoy ~ :D**

* * *

Death the Kid, the son and heir of Lord Death, walked down the halls of the academy with his hands in his pockets. He was reporting to the Death Room for a special mission that his father had prepared for him.

As he entered the Death Room, he saw his father looking into the blank mirror.

"Father?"

Lord Death turned around to see his son. "Oh! Kiddo! You're here!" He said in his usual cheerful, goofy voice.

"Hello father. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I need you to go to Death City Hospital and check on Medusa's daughter to see if she knows any recent activity that Medusa is planning to use to revenge on the DWMA." He explained.

Kid raised a brow, "No offense father, but what makes you think that she'll tell us about Medusa?"

Lord Death shrugged, "Why not give it a try?"

"And if she doesn't tell us?" Kid asked.

"Then we'll have to try to persuade her someway."

He sighed, "I highly doubt she'll tell us anything."

"Don't be so negative, Kiddo. Now hurry off before it gets too late." Lord Death shooed him off, and with that Kid walked out of the Death Room.

_Does he really think that I'll be able to suck out information from Medusa's daughter? _He thought. He summoned Beelzebub as he walked out of the academy, and out into the sky.

Death City Hospital

He had finally arrived to his destination. _Why would Medusa's daught_er _be in the hospital? _He asked himself. Knowing how evil Medusa was, she might have been the reason why her daughter was in the hospital.

Kid entered the hospital and looked around. The walls and floors were plaster white and it smelled like disinfectant. Not the most pleasurable smells, but what else can you expect from a hospital?

He walked over to the front desk where a young lady sat, typing on a computer.

"Excuse me?"

The lady looked up from the computer and smiled up at Kid, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see a patient." He responded.

"Okay. What's the patient's name?" She asked, politely.

Kid thought for a second, _father never mentioned her name. _

"Seems like I forgot her name, but her mother is Medusa Gorgon." He stated.

The nurse looked back at her computer and then back up at Kid, "Oh, you mean Crona Gorgon? She is in room eighty on the third floor." The nurse handed him a white visitor's pass, and with that Kid left.

Third Floor

He walked out of the elevator as the doors opened. His hands were in his pants' pocket as he walked down the white corridors. Kid turned his head left and right, as he looked for room eighty. The halls felt endless as the numbers rose from sixty to seventy five.

Finally, he had found the girl's room. He knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. No respond. He knocked again, and still no reply. He wasn't the type of person to just walk into people's room without permission, but this was an exception.

He opened the door slightly, and walked in.

There on the white bed laid a young girl asleep. Her mouth was slightly open letting her let out small quiet breaths as she slept.

The girl had pink, asymmetrical hair, her skin was pale, she was about the same age as Kid, and she was extremely skinny. Not just that, but she also looked sick and depressed.

Kid began to pace back and forth when he noticed Crona's asymmetrical hair. It was making him feel nervous, and he knew that this was a sign that he was going to have a symmetry fit again. He tried not to have a fit over her asymmetrical hair. As much as it bothered him, he tried to pretend like it didn't. He stopped pacing around noticing he was making a lot of noise. He took a deep breath and then let it out.

_Maybe I should just come back later, _he thought. All of a sudden, the young girl lying on the bed eyes began to wearily open.

Her eyes widen at the sight of Kid, and she gasped. Crona quickly grabbed the white pillow under her and hid her face in it. She held on to the pillow tightly not wanting to look at the boy.

Kid just chuckled at the cute action of the young girl.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you something." He said. His tone sounded nice and calm.

Crona slowly began to remove the pillow from her face and she looked at the three white striped hair boy.

"P-promise?" She stuttered.

Kid nodded, "Promise."

* * *

***slams head on keyboard* I'm sorry if you thought it was terrible. I'm going to go cry in my corner now. But before I go . . . Please Review to help me improve :D *runs away crying***


	2. Heather Flowers meaning Solitude

**Hello ~ Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it! :3 All of them were very sweet. :D I forgot to mention on the other chapter that the chapters of this story will be named after flowers because of what the flowers symbolizes. I really don't know why I chose flowers it just popped into my head :/ Anyways, I posted this chapter early because I might not be able to update next week because I will be having family members coming over next week. Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem rush and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I wish I did! (doesn't everybody? XD)**

* * *

Crona held the pillow tight against her chest as she just watched Kid standing in front of the bed. His eyes were half-lidded and he had a frown on his face making Crona feel a bit anxious. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out from her chest. She felt her stomach churning of nervousness. All she wanted to do was run out of the room and hide, but it was impossible due to her disability. There were so many questions that were running through her head. What was he going to ask her? Did she do anything wrong? How did he find her?

Those questions pounded in her head like drums. Maybe she did do something wrong, but she just couldn't remember what it was.

"My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short," he said. "If I may ask, do you know anything about Medusa's whereabouts?"

Crona grimaced when he mentioned the name of her mother. She was the one who had caused her to go through so much pain and suffering.

Kid noticed her reaction after what he had asked and raised a brow, "Is there a problem?"

"N-No." Crona confirmed.

How did this boy know her mother? Was he actually here to kill her? _N-no. He promised he wasn't going to hurt me. _She thought.

But, the last time someone had promised her something, it was broken . . .

"Crona?"

Crona snapped out of her daze and looked back up at Kid. Then she noticed his strange eyes. They were the same exact color like Medusa's, but there was something different about them. His honey colored eyes had rings around his pupils, and were different shades of yellow. Something about his eyes caught her attention.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I don't know anything about L-Lady Medusa." She said in a soft voice.

He couldn't tell if it was a lie or the truth, but something was telling him that it was a lie. He just sighed.

"When was the last time you saw Medusa?" He asked.

Crona hesitated, "Th-the day she ch-checked me in."

"When were you checked in?"

"A-about five years ago."

Kid was shocked by the answer. Medusa just left Crona in the care of the staff at the hospital? This women was despicable. Crona must have been lonesome staying here all by herself. However, she was always lonely even before she came to the hospital, but Kid didn't know that.

She couldn't keep count of all those times Medusa would lock her in that dark room when she was little. That was Medusa's way of punishing her.

She suffered even more back then when she was in Medusa's care. She preferred staying her whole entire life in the hospital then to go back with that evil witch, and to be isolated in that bitter, dark room again.

She remembered the time when she had accidentally dropped one of Medusa's syringes on the floor. The syringe had shattered into pieces as it fell. The black liquid that the syringe contained inside it had splattered all over the ground of Medusa's laboratory. This caused her to get punished and be locked in that cold, dark room again. Not only was she locked in that room, but that was the day that she was also checked into the hospital. She was only eight back then.

Feeling abandoned was what she felt.

It made Kid feel pity for the girl. He could even tell how lonely this girl must have been by just hearing her sad voice when she spoke. It only showed sorrow, fear, but worst of all . . . it showed lost of hope.

Kid knew how that feeling of loneliness felt. When he was younger, he had to grow up all alone at home. His father was too busy at work, and he never had time to be with Kid. He would have to feel that sad emotion everyday when he was younger. But . . . that had changed when he had met the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. After meeting the Thompson sisters everything had changed for him. That lonely feeling had gone away right when those two entered his life. They were like siblings to him.

"She hasn't visited you once?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised.

Crona shook her head. He couldn't believe it.

"Did Medusa mention anything about the DWMA before you were checked in?" He asked, politely.

". . . " Crona had stayed quiet. Kid had finally gotten his answer. Now, he had to find a way to get the answer out of Crona without making her panic.

Kid's brows furrowed, "This is very important information I need to know Crona."

She still hadn't responded. She feared that Medusa would come back to revenge on her if she said anything to the young reaper about the plan that she was planning to use to destroy the academy and the grim reaper. All she did was look down at the pillow to try and ignore Kid's glare. "I-I can't tell you . . ." She mumbled, softly.

Kid sighed, _I knew it. _He was going to have to gain her trust somehow, and maybe then she might tell him what Medusa's plan is.

* * *

The room was filled with an awkward silence. The atmosphere around them had become uncomfortable. The only sound that was heard was the ticking sound of the clock in the room. The only reason why Kid hadn't left yet was because he had to try to get an answer before he left.

Crona's sad blue eyes looked out the window of the room. She was trying not to look back at Kid's stare. It made her feel nervous that Kid was still here. This made her feel very unsteady and continued to make her heart beat faster then ever of nervousness.

Kid looked out the window and saw what she was staring at. She was looking at the chuckling sun. There was no clouds up in the blue sky. All that was there was the sun and under the sun was the desert which seemed endless through the window.

Kid couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. "Don't you ever feel lonely in here, Crona?" He asked.

It was a bit of a random question to ask, but maybe that would get them out of this awkward silence and start a less stressful conversation.

Crona turned to look at him, "S-sort of."

"Why don't you try communicating with the other patients here?" He suggested. "There's probably a couple you might befriend here."

"I-I can't," she stammered. "I can't leave this room."

Kid looked at her confused, "And why is that?"

Crona was about to speak before she was interrupted by a young nurse, who walked into the room. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing the usual white nurse outfit with white sneakers. They both turned to look at the nurse and the nurse looked back at Kid "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours for this patient are going to be over soon. I'm going to have to ask you to leave in a couple of minutes."

Kid nodded, "Yes ma'am." The nurse walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

He looked back at Crona, "It was nice meeting you Crona."

Kid was beginning to leave, but then stopped as he heard a soft and quiet 'wait.' It was barely audible, but he was able to hear it. He turned back around to see Crona with slightly teary eyes.

"P-please don't go." She begged, quietly.

For some reason, Crona didn't want him to leave. Sure he may have seem intimidating, but for some reason, something in her told her that she wanted him to stay. The feeling of being lonely had gone away when he had come in, but now she felt like that bitter emotion was going to strike back when he would leave.

Kid was a bit surprised at her words. He knew that she would feel that godforsaken feeling again after he left. It pitied him to see the girl this way. But, what could he do to make her feel better? He had just met the girl!

Crona begin to poke her index fingers together, blushing. "I-If you go, I-I'll feel lonely again." Her voice had begun to falter.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her here alone, but he was running out of time and it was starting to get late.

"How about . . . I come back tomorrow?" He suggested. Maybe tomorrow he would be able to get the answer out of her.

That had brightened the pinkette's mood a bit. "R-Really?"

Kid nodded, "Yes. I'll be back right after school."

That brought a smile on Crona's face. Kid had to admit . . . it was the cutest smile he had ever seen.

* * *

**I was listening to The Lonely by Christina Perri while writing this XD Can you tell? Well . . . yeah another short chapter sorry about that guys. I'll try to make it longer next time. Anyways, Kid will now begin to see Crona whether he likes it or not XDD jk. Since I have finished this chapter this morning I shall now reward myself with a cookie. Bye! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	3. Begonia meaning Deep Thoughts

**Hi! :) YAY! I was able to update. :3 You guys left such nice reviews. I was so happy! Oh and LOW59 this is an AU story. I was going to put that on the summary, but I ran out of space so yeah. XD Anyways enough of my babbling let's just get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate saying it . . . I do not own Soul Eater (but I do own Soul Eater on DVD :D)**

* * *

Death Room 8:00

Kid stood in front of his father with a slight frown on his face and half-lidded eyes.

"So Kid. How did it go?" Lord Death asked.

Kid sighed, "As expected, she said she couldn't tell me."

It had been about sixteen hours since he had last saw the pinkette. Those sixteen hours had caused him to think. _What was wrong with Crona? Why exactly was she in the hospital? _She seem perfectly fine to him. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but that is what he thought.

He didn't know exactly what was the cause of her being at the hospital that reeked of disinfectant was. He didn't know about her disability, or what she was going through. He didn't know anything about her! But what did it matter to him? These questions did not leave him alone. All he wanted to know was, _what was the cause?_

"Father?"

"What's up Kiddo?"

"Why is Medusa's daughter in the hospital?" He asked.

"Hm . . . I don't really know," he responded. Guess that meant he would have to ask her himself.

"Anyways," the reaper continued. "We're going to have to find a way to make her spill the answer."

"How?"

"You'll see." The reaper said in a teasing, cheerful voice.

* * *

Class Crescent Moon

The school bell rang to start another day of class. Maka and Soul walked to their assigned seats and sat. She looked down her row and saw that the usual spot where Kid sat was empty. Liz and Patty were already sitting beside the empty seat. Liz was twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger while Patty just laughed hysterically as she colored a picture of a giraffe.

"Hey, Liz?" Maka called.

Liz turned around in her seat and looked at Maka. "Hey."

"Where's Kid?" She asked the taller girl.

Liz was about to speak until Kid entered the room. He sat in his seat between the Thompson sisters. "Hello Maka," he greeted.

"Where were you?" She asked. "You're usually here by eight o'clock."

"I had to report to my father about a mission I had to complete yesterday." He explained.

"Oh . . . so that's why I didn't see you yesterday." She said. "What was the mission?"

"Nothing important really."

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to say anything about this mission. Even if he knew he was allowed to tell her anything about it, he wouldn't. Knowing Maka, all she would try to do is get herself into helping on the mission.

"Oh . . . okay." She said sounding a bit skeptical.

Professor Stein rolled into the classroom and stopped in front of the class. "Okay class. Today we will be dissecting a rare species of bird." Stein pulled off the gray sheet that was covering a large cage next to him. In the cage revealed a large colorful bird that looked frightened to death. The bird was trembling non stop as it looked at Stein, who had an evil glint in his eyes. He took out his scalpel to prepare to open up the large bird.

The whole class sighed in unison, except for Patty who was laughing and cheering.

"Dissecting again?" Soul grumbled. "Wonderful."

All the students began to scribble down notes in their notebooks as Stein lectured them as he got ready to dissect the endanger bird.

Today would be another casual day of dissecting in Class Crescent Moon.

After School

It was now finally the end of the day. Class had finished for today. The whole gang began to walk out of the academy. Soul had his arms crossed behind his head as he walked beside Maka and Black Star. "Finally! No more dissecting!" Soul said.

"I know right! A big man like me shouldn't be dissecting stupid animals!" Black Star laughed. Maka just rolled her eyes at the obnoxious boy while Tsubaki smiled. Maka turned to look at Tsubaki who was walking beside her. "I don't understand how you can stand his cockiness." Maka muttered. "Oh! He's just being Black Star." Tsubaki giggled.

Kid walked behind the group with his hands in his pants' pockets. The two demon pistols were walking beside him as usual. They were both talking about a new clothing store that had just opened up in the mall. Kid just ignored the two sisters conversation and just stared at the ground.

He wondered, _What was Crona feeling at this moment?_

Liz looked at Kid and arched a brow. "Hey Kid?"

Kid looked up at the older demon pistol, "Yes?"

"What's wrong? You've been drifting off a lot today."

"Nothing. Just a bit tired, that's all." He responded.

Liz looked at him skeptically, but shrugged off her suspicion.

"Hey! How about we all go to Death Bucks?" Maka suggested.

"Sounds cool." Soul said, making Maka blush.

"Yay! Let's go!" Patty exclaimed.

Kid stopped while Liz and Patty continued walking. "You two go ahead," he said. The whole gang turned to look at him questioningly, even Patty. "I have to go somewhere."

"Okay. Well maybe next time." Maka said.

Kid nodded, and with that he walked the opposite direction of the group.

* * *

Death City Hospital

Crona was sitting up in the huge, white hospital bed. She looked at the clock that was above the door. It was almost four, meaning Kid would arrive soon. She had spent the whole entire day bored and alone. All she wanted was for those feelings to go away.

She turned her head to the right to see a wheelchair in the corner of the room. She grimaced at the sight of it. Every time she had looked at the wheelchair it always reminded her of how useless she was. She felt like it mocked her. Not once has she ever gotten on it. She always tried her best to stay away from it.

All of a sudden, a knock was heard at the door. Crona looked back at the the door quickly. "C-Come in."

The door opened slowly, and there at the door appeared none other then Kid. "Hello Crona." He greeted politely.

Crona felt a bit speechless. He had actually came to see her! It made here smile inside. "H-Hello."

Kid closed the door behind him when he had entered the room. He walked over to the chair that was nearby the window. "Um . . . how are you?" He asked.

"G-Good." She answered.

Oh no. They were back in this awkward atmosphere again. He didn't know what to say next and neither did she. This had gotten bad fast.

There was suddenly another knock at the door. They both turned to look at the door. A nurse walked in holding a bouquet of yellow daisies. The nurse looked at Crona and smiled, "Flowers for Crona Gorgon." She walked towards the young girl and handed her the bouquet of flowers. "There's a note in them too!" The nurse said before walking out of the room.

Crona looked at the bouquet of flowers a bit surprised. This was her first time receiving anything from anyone. She took out the note from the middle of the bouquet, and after reading it she blinked a couple of times. Kid raised a brow, "I'm sorry to be nosy, but what does it say?" Crona handed him the note. He scanned over the note, then sweat-dropped.

_Dear Crona Gorgon,_

_ Please tell us what Medusa is planning. Oh, and I hope you get well soon!_

_-DWMA _:D

"Seriously? That's his way of persuading?" Kid muttered.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this."

_I don't either, _he thought. Kid sighed, "Don't worry. If you don't want to tell us then you don't have to." He couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. The only reason why he came back to see her was to try once again to get the answer out of her. But, now he had ruin his plan. He mentally cursed himself for that. Then the note popped into his head. _Get well soon . . . _Oh yeah! He had to ask her what was the reason for her being here at the hospital.

"Crona, may I ask why you're in the hospital?" He asked.

She hesitated. "I-I . . . " She couldn't get those words out of her mouth. They didn't want to come out of her. She had to say something! She began to feel tears well up in her eyes. She tried her best to blink them away, but failed.

Crona built up the courage and said it, almost about to choke up. "I can't walk . . . "

* * *

**I feel bad for making Crona disabled now T_T. Oh well. Sorry Crona-chan, you'll just have to deal with it. XD I feel like this chapter was a total fail so sorry guys. There was a slight hint of Soma in this chapter if anyone noticed. Anyways, Crona has finally told Kid that she cannot walk. This is a cliffy I guess. Until next week or earlier . . . peace out! Oh yeah and please review for Kid and Crona! :D You know you love them! :3 XD**


	4. Pear Blossom meaning Health and Hope

**Early update! :D I was able to finish this on Saturday, but I was to busy to update it during the weekend. This chapter was really hard to write. It took seven hours to finish yet I still feel like I did a terrible job on it :'(. Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews :3 I feel so loved when I get reviews! XD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Beware of a lot of dialogue . . . **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing this, but . . . I do not** **own**** Soul Eater DX **

* * *

"I can't walk . . . "

She tried so hard not break into tears, but the more she tried the more she wanted to cry. Crona looked down at her legs that were covered by the white blanket on her. She gripped on to the blanket tight, holding fistfuls of it in her hand. What would Kid think about her now?

He watched her with sorrowful eyes. "It's okay." Crona looked up at Kid with tears daring to fall down. "N-No one's perfect," he said with a strained voice. "Just look at my asymmetrical hair."

That broke him. Kid fell on the ground pounding his fist on the floor, crying. "I'm trash! Asymmetrical trash! I don't deserve to live!"

Crona looked at him a bit confused. "I-I like your hair." Crona said in a barely audible voice. Kid caught what she said and looked up at the young girl with tears in his eyes. "B-But it's hideous! There's three stripes on the left, but none on the right! I'm an abomination!"

"I-I don't think it's hideous," she stuttered. A small blush began to tint her cheeks.

"Really?" She nodded.

Kid began to have second thoughts about her. "Well then," Kid stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry about my breakdown." He apologized.

"It's okay."

Kid sat back down on the chair and looked at Crona. She was staring at the door as if she waiting for someone to enter. "How did this happen?" He asked. Crona looked at his direction, "How did what happen?"

"How did you become . . . you know." He said. He didn't want to call her disabled. Seeing how upset she got when she told him that she wasn't able to walk, he was worried that he would offend her by calling her handicap.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I don't really like t-talking about it." She stammered.

Oh great. He felt like a jerk now. "No, it's fine. I understand."

Kid looked towards the wheelchair in the other side of the room. It looked as if it were never touched before. It made his heart sank. Being here for just a couple of minutes made him feel depressed. Imagine being here for five years and having to feel that emotion everyday.

"Is that the reason why you said you can't leave this room?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"You can't stay in this room forever."

"I know." Her voice sounded strained. She knew it was the truth, but she didn't want to believe it."Why don't you try going outside for once?" He suggested.

"It's fine. I-I like it in here." She lied.

"Really? The day we met you said you felt lonely." He smirked.

". . ." She hesitated. The truth was that she was afraid to go outside. She was worried that people may tease her about her not being able to walk. The outside world scared her. She was so used to being inside that she forgot how the outside world was.

Kid's smirk turned into a kind smile. "Come on," he coaxed. "You wont feel lonely anymore."

Crona sighed, but smiled. "Okay. B-But if i-it's okay with you c-can we go tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? That meant he'll have to come back tomorrow . . . again. At least he was helping her become more sociable. "That's fine." He said. "Is there anywhere particular that you would like to go to?" He asked.

"I-I don't really know Death City v-very well." She responded. Perfect! He'll show her around Death City then. It was settled

"Crona, are you scared of going outside?" He asked.

"S-sort of. I-I don't know how to deal with interacting with others." She responded.

"But we speak to each other perfectly fine." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but . . ." She stopped, noticing she didn't have a good enough reason. She blushed, "I don't know."

"If you can interact with me then having conversations with others shouldn't be a problem."

"I guess so . . ." She said sounding unsure. Kid placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Crona flinched at the touch. He smiled, "I'll help you. There's nothing to worry about." She returned the smile with a blush that was still painted on her cheeks. He would help her bring back the hope that she had lost a long time ago.

Kid looked up at the clock. It was almost five. The nurse would come back soon and kick him out. Plus, Liz and Patty might become suspicious and begin to ask questions if he returned home late. He got up from the chair and looked down at Crona. "I'll be back tomorrow morning since I don't have classes tomorrow." He explained.

She nodded. "Okay."

Kid walked towards the door and looked back at the girl. "See you tomorrow." He closed the door and was now out of sight.

Crona smiled. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

As Kid walked out of the hospital he summoned Beelzebub and flew up into the cloudless sky. He had a smile plastered on his face. All he could think about at the moment was the trip tomorrow.

Now all he had to do was think of an excuse to leave the house tomorrow.

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Kid had finally arrived at the mansion. The sun was almost about to set. It must have been around six. He entered the mansion and there on the couch in the living room sat Liz reading some fashion magazine and Patty making a giraffe, while humming.

"You finally decide to show up." Liz muttered, not looking up from her magazine.

"I had another mission to do," he lied. "Father has been bombarding me with work lately." He hated lying, but what would they say if they figured out that he was hanging out with a witch's daughter. Worst of all, Medusa's daughter. They would probably jump to conclusions about her.

"Anyways, Maka wants to know if you'll be able join us for basketball tomorrow." She said.

"I thought Maka hated basketball?"

"She does," Liz replied, bluntly. "I'm guessing she's trying to impress Soul or something."

"She lo~ves him!" Patty giggled.

"Yeah. What Patty said."

"Don't they look so cute together, big sis?" Patty exclaimed. "Yeah. I'm just hoping she'll tell him soon," said Liz. She looked up from her magazine to look at Kid. "So will you?" She asked again.

"Um . . . " Kid began to rub the back of his neck. Oh how much he hated lying, especially to his own weapons. "I can't, sorry."

"Why not?"

"Well, I have to go see father about the mission I had received."

"That shouldn't take long."

"I'm not sure," he said. "Father might assign me another mission."

"Geez, Kid. Seems like he's trying to kill you with work." Liz joked. "You wont need our help right?"

"No. I just have to do some research." He replied. "Okay," she said, and went back to reading her magazine.

Kid walked over to the other couch and sat down. "How was Death Bucks?" He asked.

"Good, except we got kicked out." Liz answered.

"Why?"

"Because of stupid Black Star." She responded.

"What did he do this time?"

"He stood up on the table and kept on yelling out how a big star he is. Plus, Patty kept on throwing food around the place." Liz explained.

"That was so much fun! Wasn't it sis?" Patty said in glee.

"Not when you almost hit me!"

Patty bursted into a laughing fest. "Oops! Sorry about that sis." She apologized.

Kid sighed. What a big troublemaker Patty was.

"Anyways, where did you go?" Liz asked.

"No where important." He responded. Liz looked at him suspiciously, then smirked. "Are you seeing someone?" She teased. Kid's eyes widen at what she had just said. "What? No!" He retorted.

"Oooh! Kid likes someone!" Patty shouted.

"I do not!" He protested.

"Then why did you look so shocked when I asked?" Liz said with the smirk still planted on her face.

"Because I can't believe you would ask me that!" Kid exclaimed.

"So you do!" Liz pointed at him.

"What? I never said that!" Great. They were jumping to conclusions now.

"Is it Tsubaki?" She began to question.

"No."

"Maka?"

"No."

"Patty?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"A teacher?"

"Ew! No!"

"Is it someone we know?"

"I said it's nobody!" He shouted.

"That's a lie!" Liz accused.

"I went to the library." He lied.

"I didn't see you go back in the academy."

"That's because I went to the public library." Liz raised a brow, "There's a public library?"

"Yes."

". . ." It was silent for a moment. "Did you meet a girl there!" Liz beamed. "Gah! No! I'm going to my room." Kid got up from the couch and began to walk up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" She asked.

"At eight!"

Liz just rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine.

Kid shut the door as he entered his symmetrical, neat room. He walked over to his bed and laid down. He smiled, wondering about tomorrow.

* * *

**Mwuahahaha oh Kiddo, you're so cute! Heh he says that he's going on a trip with Crona, BUT WE ALL KNOW IT'S A DATE! XD I'm writing Chapter Five right at this moment. That chapter will be put up either tomorrow or Wednesday. If not, the it will be put up sometime this week since I have nothing to do because I have no life XD My summer has been boring DX Oh well! Boredness leads me to writing! Ima stop writing this author note now. . . . Please Review or else Kid will breakdown crying JK :P but he will if I tell him his hair is asymmetrical (jk I would never do that to him. I LOVE HIM!)**


	5. Aster meaning Contentment

**Hello Again! This was a very hard chapter to write, but I was able to finish it in a day. Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I really appreciate it :3. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* We all know that I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Gallows Mansion - Saturday

The sunlight beamed through the window. The alarm clock rang right when it struck eight. Kid hit the button on the clock to stop the annoying, loud beeping sound. He rose up from bed and began his daily morning routine.

After all that was done, he walked downstairs quietly, trying not to wake the two demon pistols from their slumber. Before walking out the door he placed his hands on his hips and looked around the house. "Everything is symmetrical," he whispered. "Now all I have to do is head off to the hospital."

Kid walked out of the mansion and started to head his way off to the hospital.

Death City Hospital

Crona was sitting on the edge of the white hospital bed, with her legs dangling as she moved around to adjust herself in a comfortable sitting position. She had manged to get herself dressed just fine. Although, she had fallen twice while attempting, but was able to finish.

She didn't wear anything fancy. She was wearing a white blouse that was a bit too long, a grey ruffled skirt, dark gray leggings under, and had on black looking boots with a tall white cuff that ringed around the top. The boots were only up to her ankle. (A/N: I'm trying to describe the shoes she wears in the anime. Epic fail.) The nurses were nice enough to lend her some clothes. They were way more comfortable then the white hospital gown she usually wore. However, the hospital bracelet was still around her wrist.

Crona bent down to pull up her right legging to see if she had a bruise on her leg from falling earlier today. A small blue bruise had formed on the bottom of her knee. She began to pull down the legging, but while pulling it down she bent down to far and fell with a loud _thud _on the ground. She groaned in pain as she fell face first on the ground. Now it had been the third time today that she had fallen.

She placed the palm of her hands on the ground and began to slowly push herself up. Her arms were trembling as she tried. She lost the little strength she had and fell face flat on the ground again. "Help," she whimpered.

A knock was heard at the door. Crona rose her head up and looked straight at the door. "Crona? It's me, Kid."

She stayed quiet. She didn't want him to see that she had fallen. Crona looked towards the chair that was nearby her. She grabbed the leg of the chair and pulled it slowly close to her, trying to make no noise. She then placed the palm of her hands on the seat, and as she began to push herself up, her plan failed. The chair toppled on to her back, making a loud _bang _on the ground.

Kid ran inside the room. His eyes widen at the image in front of him. The pinkette was on the ground with a chair on top of her back. Her hands were on her head and her eyes were clenched shut in pain. "Crona!"

He ran towards the girl and pulled the chair away from her. Kid placed his arms under Crona's and helped her back on to the bed.

"What were you doing?" Kid questioned with concern in his voice.

"I-I fell." She responded.

"That doesn't answer my question completely, but we should get going," he said. "The nurses said it would be okay if I take you out out for fresh air for a while."

"Okay."

Kid grabbed the wheelchair from the corner of the white room and pushed it near the bed. Crona winced at the sight of it. She really didn't want to get on that _thing_.She felt like she was being defeated by the thing that always mocked her. "I'm going to help you onto the wheelchair now, okay?" He told her, making sure not to scare her when he tried to put her on it. She hesitantly nodded as a response.

Kid put his arms under hers and lifted her up slowly making sure not to drop her, then he placed her gently on the seat. "Shall we go now?" He asked. The shy girl smiled and nodded.

* * *

Basketball Court

The whole gang, except for Kid, were already at the basketball court about to pick out their teams for today's game. Maka looked at Liz and Patty and saw that Kid was not with them, again. "Where's Kid?" She asked.

"Supposedly, he went to go speak to Lord Death about a mission." Liz replied.

"What do you mean by 'supposedly?'"

"Well, It seems like he's keeping a secret from us."

"He's in _love_ with someone!" Patty shouted out, adding extra gleeful emotion to the word love.

Maka placed her hands on her hips. "Really? With who?" She asked.

"We don't know if he's actually telling the truth or not, but what Patty said can be one of the reasons why he's been so distant lately." Liz explained.

"Who cares what Kid is doing," Black Star shouted. "Let's just get to the game so I can show you what a big star I am!" Maka sighed of annoyance.

"Maka and Patty you'll be on my team." Soul announced. Maka looked at him surprised, "You're letting me be on your team?" She felt shocked yet glad that she was going to be on Soul's team. Usually she would be forced to be on Black Star's team. "Yeah. Seems like you're getting better at it." He complemented. Maka gazed down at the ground, trying to hide her now red face.

Patty began to giggle. "O~h Maka li-" She was cut off by Liz, who slapped a hand in front of Patty's mouth which made Patty giggle even harder through her hand.

"Let's just get the game started already!" Black Star whined.

* * *

Death City

Kid was holding on to the handles of the wheelchair, pushing it as they cruised around the city. Crona was moving her head side to side, looking around the big city. She had a look of fascination planted on her face. This was so much better then that cramped hospital.

She finally felt like she could breathe. It no longer smelled like disinfectant and fear. This was much better. It felt like freedom from being isolated in that white hell for five years.

She could smell the sweet aroma of coffee from Death Bucks coming from some direction. She could hear birds chirping and the sun laughing up in the morning sky. How she wished this day would never end.

"How are you liking Death City so far?" Kid asked.

Crona snapped out of her daze. "I-It's so pretty."

Kid smiled. "There's so much to show you around that I think we'll have to schedule another day to show you the rest of it." Kid noticed what he had just said and slightly blushed. Did he plan another date with Crona?

What he didn't know was that Crona was also blushing.

He cleared his throat to try to stop the awkward moment from happening. "Anyways, let's continue our walk." Crona was looking down at her lap with the pink blush still tinged on her cheeks.

* * *

"Bwahahaha!" Black Star laughed. His hands were on his hips, his eyes were closed, and he had a smug smile on his face. "Looks like the great Black Star's team won!"

"Not cool, Black Star." Soul muttered.

"Yeah! You cheated!" Patty pouted.

"You guys just don't want to admit you lost!" Black Star said, smugly.

"Whatever. Who cares who won," Liz muttered. "I'm hungry. We should go somewhere to eat."

"Let's go back to Death Bucks to show them what a big star I am again!" The blue haired ninja shouted.

"Please Black Star, keep your voice down." Tsubaki said, trying to quiet him down.

"Remind me not to sit next to him." Liz said. "I made that mistake once and I really don't want to make it again."

They began to walk out of the basketball court and head off to Death Bucks.

* * *

A small breeze blew through the air. Crona loved the feel of the soft breeze against her face. She now loved the outdoors. Kid stopped the wheelchair and walked over to the front. He bent down to look at Crona, eye-level. "Would you like to catch something to eat for lunch?" He asked. Crona shyly nodded, "O-Okay."

Kid stood back up and walked behind the wheelchair. He began to think of a nice place to take her. Then a certain place in town popped up in his head. He would take her to the famous Death Bucks. He began to steer the wheelchair to the direction to the cafe.

Death Bucks

The whole gang were all seated at a large table outside of the cafe. They had all ordered an icy cold drink to get rid of the hot heat they were feeling due to the basketball game.

"To bad Kid isn't here! He could have enjoyed how great of a star I am!" Black Star laughed.

"He's lucky he's not here." Liz muttered annoyed.

Maka turned her head to look at the entrance of Death Bucks and saw a certain three white stripped hair boy about to enter the coffee shop. She turned her head to look at the taller blond next to her. "Hey Liz, isn't that Kid?" Maka pointed to the place where she had last saw Kid. Liz turned to look at the entrance of the coffee shop and saw no one. "What are you talking about?" Liz asked sounding confused. Maka turned back at the direction where Kid and he was no where in sight. "He was just -" Maka stopped mid-sentence when they saw Kid walking out of the coffee shop with two drinks in his hands, Liz smirked at the sight of the two drinks in Kid's hands, "That little liar."

"Kid!" Maka called.

Kid turned to the direction where he heard someone call his name and his eyes widened. _Crap. _

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! XD Sorry about that. This was going to be longer, but I decided to stop it there because . . . I didn't know what else to write ._. Oh and by the way I suck at describing clothing so yeah sorry about that too. Anyways mwuahaha oh Kid, you didn't see that coming! xD Now . . . since I am bored again I shall go write chapter six, and post it up sometime this week. Please review! Kay bye my awesome readers! **


	6. Striped Carnation meaning Refusal

**HI! D'awww you guys were so anxious for the next chapter. That gave me a lot more strength to write. Thankies for the reviews :3 Oh and Little Angel Boy I can't tell you if Medusa is coming back or not because I don't want to spoil the story so you're going to have to keep reading to figure out sowwy :(. Oh sillys, you guys thought that Liz and Maka saw Crona. Liz and Maka only saw Kid walk out. They didn't see Crona . . . yet XD Sorry if that kind of confused you guys. Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger too lol. This author's note is getting really long so Ima stop rambling now. But before I go! You people are really going to hate me near the end of this chapter. Read to find out what I mean! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater *tear**sniff, sniff***

* * *

Kid's surprised look never left his face. He saw Liz's smirk grow wider and he wiped the shocked expression off his face. He had to pretend that nothing was going on. _Damn it! _As much as he tried to stop his heart from racing he couldn't. This would end up bad if he didn't think of another lie now.

He walked over to Maka's table and looked at her with a fake frown now on his face. "What is it Maka?" Kid said. His voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"At the academy. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be heading off." He turned his back to her, and was starting to walk away until Liz stopped him. "Hold on a sec," Liz started. _Damn it, Liz!_ "Who's the other drink for?"

". . . Father." He answered, not turning back to look at them. He waited for her to pummel him with questions, but surprisingly they never came. Liz looked at him skeptically, but then shrugged and faked a smile. "Whatever you say." _That was a bit strange. _Kid walked away in silence, confused about what had just happened.

Maka turned to look at the taller blond with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you going to at least question him or follow him?" Maka said.

"Don't worry. When I get home I'm going to pry the answer out of him!"

Maka sighed, "How are you going to do that?"

"I'm just going to ask him," she responded. "But if he wont tell me then us girls will just have to figure it out all by ourselves."

"Um . . . Liz, I think you're kind of overreacting."

"I am not overreacting! I just want to know what exactly he's doing! Aren't meisters and weapons suppose to tell each other everything?" Liz stated. She did have a point there. "So are you gonna help me or not?"

"Whatever, as long as you're not going try to kill him or something." Maka replied.

"Great! We'll have a girl's night this week on Friday since we're on break! We'll think of a plan then!" Liz exclaimed. Maka just sighed of frustration.

* * *

Kid walked over to Crona, who was on the opposite side of the coffee shop where his friends were. He handed her the cup of coffee. "Be careful. It's hot." Kid warned. Crona nodded and took the coffee. "Thank you."

Kid sat down at one of the table and took a sip of his cup of coffee. He watched the young girl in front of him carefully take small sips of her coffee. It looked like she was trying to make sure not to burn herself. Kid chuckled at her childish action. It reminded of him of something he would do when he was younger. Crona looked up from her drink and stared at Kid. "W-Why are you laughing?" She asked, sounding embarrassed. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something from the past." He responded. "Oh."

Crona went back to drinking the sweet drink in her hands. The look she had on her face was so pure and innocent. Kid smiled as he watched her. Crona's eyes looked up at Kid's smile. She sank into the wheelchair feeling a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable. Not noticing that the cup was near her mouth, she accidentally hit her lip with the tip of the cup. Some of the hot drink burned her lip causing her to flinch and let out a small whimper. She covered her mouth with one of her hands to cover the spot where she had burned herself.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked. He got off the bench of the table and bent down to look at her. "Where did you burn yourself?" Crona removed her hand away from her mouth and pointed at the bottom of her lip where she had burned herself with the hot drink.

After inspecting the place where she had been burned, Kid smiled. "You'll be fine."

Kid looked up above Crona's head and saw his friends, who were now beginning to leave the coffee shop. His eyes widened at the sight of them. Feeling worried, he threw his cup of coffee in the trash can and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. He began to push the wheelchair in the opposite direction of where his friends were going, startling Crona as Kid was quickening his pace every step he took. "I'm sorry Crona, but we're going to have to leave the coffee shop now." Without asking any questions, she obeyed and responded with a quiet 'okay.'

Kid stopped at an alleyway, panting of all the running he had just done. He let go of the handles of the wheelchair and placed his hands on his knees. He was finally a far distance from the others.

The alleyway's walls were covered with bright colored graffiti. It was also dark even though it was light outside. The aura around here didn't feel very safe.

"A-Are you okay?" Crona asked. "Yeah." He responded, trying to catch his breath.

"Is s-something wrong?" She timidly asked.

"It's just . . ." He hesitated. He was trying to come up with something to say. "I saw something asymmetrical and I really didn't want to have another breakdown." He lied. Boy, was he making up so many lies lately. He felt something in his chest hurt. Was it from all that running? No. For some reason lying to Crona made him feel . . . guilty? But why?

He tried to ignore it. "Hey Crona, I want to show you something." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Hm?"

"I'll show you."

He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and began to steer the way out of the scary alleyway.

* * *

Park

Kid had led the way to a spacious park that was a bit far from the city. There was not one soul here, but them. The park's ground was covered with different colored flowers. There was different shades of red, blue, purple, pink . . . there was so many colors to name. It looked more like a meadow of flowers then a park. The view was magnificent. It felt like more like they were in some dream world then reality. This made her jaw drop in awe at the sight. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her eyes."This . . . This is so pretty." She commented.

"Yeah, but winter's coming soon and these flowers are very special," he explained. "Meaning, they'll die when the season changes." Crona looked at the flowers a bit sorrowful. The flower's looked like they were almost in the shape of perfect, symmetrical hearts. The shape of the flower amazed Crona. She had never knew that flowers could be in such different shapes.

"W-Will they grow back next year?" She asked.

"That's a mystery," he responded. "Sometimes they appear, sometimes they don't."

That made her feel a little disappointed. Winter was only a couple of weeks away. If the flowers grew back next year it would be a miracle. If they didn't, then that meant they would have to wait and see when the flowers would grow back. At least she was able to see them before they died.

Kid noticed the disappointed look on her face and sighed. He plucked one symmetrical flower from the ground that was a deep dark magenta color. It was a bit smaller then the others, but with care it would grow to be bigger like the others. He handed Crona the flower, causing Crona to blush. "How about you take one with you back to the hospital and see if it will live through the winter." Kid suggested. "All you have to do is put it in some water and watch it grow." He explained.

Crona hesitantly took the flower and looked at it. "I-It wont die?" She asked, looking up at Kid.

"If you take care of it then it should be able to live through the winter." He assured.

The place was so solitary. All you can hear was the wind passing by.

"W-Why isn't anyone h-here?" She asked.

"The park was demolished for some reason and many people stopped coming. No one knew anything about the flowers that grew here." He explained.

He remembered when he was younger he would always sneak out from the mansion and come to the park everyday alone. When he heard the park had shut down one day, he went to go see if it was true and saw that all the swing sets and slides were all gone. Everyday he would come back and check if the playground was back up, but ended up discovering the colorful flowers that had begun to grow from the ground right after the playground was gone. He kept this a secret from everyone, worried that if he told someone they would try to destroy the flowers just like they did with the playground. Now the only one who knew was Crona.

Although, he had stopped coming to the park right after he met Liz and Patty. It had been a couple years since he had seen the park filled with flowers.

The trees began to rustle as a breeze of wind blew through the sky. Leaves and the petals of the flowers swirled in circles in the air. The wind made a ghostly sound as it passed by. Crona shivered as she felt the wind blow. "We should probably start heading off to the hospital." He suggested. It was starting to get windy and the least he wanted was for Crona to get sick. Besides, it was getting late and the nurses would scold him if he brought Crona back late to the hospital.

Crona hesitantly nodded. As much as she didn't want to leave she knew that at some point she would have to. Kid held the handles of the wheelchair in his hands and began to walk away from the park filled with colorful flowers. As they walked, Crona stared at the flower in amazement.

* * *

Hospital

During the walk back to the hospital, Crona had been coughing through almost the entire walk. When they had arrived to their destination her coughing had began to calm down.

Kid strolled down the hallway and opened the door to Crona's room. He gently pushed the wheelchair into the room. Kid bent down to look at Crona, "I'm going to go find something to put the flower in, okay?" Crona nodded, letting Kid retreat from the room.

Crona's head began to hurt a little and her throat had become sore from all that coughing. She felt her head spinning, but she ignored it. These symptoms reminded her of the time when Medusa had struck a needle in to her arm. However, the symptoms were much more worse then what she was feeling now. Her throat had become itchy again, causing her to couch into her arm twice.

Kid walked back into the room with a medium size foam cup in his hand. The cup was filled with water only halfway. "This should do for now."

Crona handed him the flower for him to put in the cup. When he placed the flower in the cup he then placed it on the white nightstand near the bed and window. The flowers that Lord Death had sent Crona were laying on the same nightstand. "Always leave it nearby the window so it can get some sunlight." Kid stated. Crona was about to speak until she was interrupted by another coughing fit.

"Are you okay? I'll go get the nurse!" Kid said. He was almost out of the door, but Crona stopped him. "I-It's okay. I-I'm fine." Crona's eyes were watery due to all the coughing.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She assured him.

"Here let me help you out of the chair." Kid offered. He moved the wheelchair to the front of the bed and carefully picked Crona up from under her arms. They were both blushing furiously at the position they were in. It looked like they were awkwardly embracing each other.

He placed Crona flat on the bed and pulled the white hospital blanket over her. Then he noticed that she wasn't blushing. He placed his hand on Crona's forehead and felt her temple burning up. Her cheeks were flushed because she was becoming sick.

He then looked at the clock. He only had five more minutes of visiting time. "I'm going to have to leave now Crona, but I'll go get the nurse to help you with your fever." Crona smiled weakly and nodded.

Kid couldn't help it, but put on a fake smile to try and cheer her up. "Get some rest." He walked out of the room and down the long hallway.

After telling the doctor about Crona's condition he walked out of the hospital. He sighed to himself. He was going to have to deal with the sister's wrath when he got home.

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Kid entered the house with a weary expression. He jumped in shock when he saw the two sisters standing in front of him with their arms crossed in front of their chests and a slight pout on their face.

"Care to explain why you're late?" Liz muttered.

"I'm always here at this time." Kid responded bluntly.

"You're thirty minutes late!"

"It's still early! It's only . . . " Kid glanced at the clock. "6:30."

"Who were you with?" She asked.

"With my -"

"Girlfriend?" Liz interrupted.

"Not this again. I told you I'm not seeing anyone! I just went to go see my father!"

"Come on Kid! Tell me!" Liz said, sounding excited.

"I told you _more _then once and I'll tell you again. I. Am not. Seeing. Anyone." Kid stated.

"I know you're lying!"

"Well, you're wrong."

Liz sighed, "I was hoping for it not come to this, but . . ." Liz trailed off. She grabbed the collar of Kid's dress shirt under his blazer coat and pulled him up to her so she can look at him eye level. "Look here reaper boy! If you don't tell me what's going on, me and Patty will make everything in this house asymmetrical while you watch!" She threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I will!" Liz turned her head to look at Patty in the back of her, not letting go on the grip she had on Kid's shirt. "Patty! Tie him up!"

"Okie dokie!" Patty silhouetted, like a soldier. Patty grabbed two long pieces of rope out of no where.

Kid's eyes widened "You're nuts!"

Patty ran towards Kid and began to tie up his legs. "Patty don't!" Kid begged. After Patty was done tying up his legs she began to tie his upper part of his body. "Sorry Kiddo!" Patty apologized then bursted out laughing.

Liz let go of her grip and the two demon pistols pushed him on to the couch. Kid began squirming under the ropes trying to find a way to free himself. "Don't do this Liz!" Kid ordered.

Liz and Patty walked over to a painting hanging on the wall. "Don't!" Kid was now sounding desperate. They tilted the painting a whole centimeter to the right. "NO!" Kid shouted in agony. He was on the verge of tears now. "Hey Kid?" Liz said with an evil smirk on her face.

"WHAT?" Kid shouted, anger building up in him.

"Your hair is asymmetrical!"

"NO!" Kid bursted into tears and began calling himself trash over and over again.

That night was filled with screaming and crying as the two evil sisters continued to torture him the whole entire night. Hell had really began to rise in Gallows Mansion.

* * *

**You don't know how much I want to cry now DX It is so hard to torture poor Kiddo! :'( Hm . . . Who else is wondering how Crona would look like in a wheelchair because I certainly am :D. This was a pretty long chapter, well compared to my other ones it is. XD Crona got sick fast, but that's because something else is wrong with her. She isn't just disabled y'know. Anyways! I'm gonna go save Kid from Liz and Patty's clutches now. Who wants to join me? Please Review. I'll try to post again this week or later next week. Okay well bye now. I'M COMING KID! *runs away***


	7. Forsythia meaning Anticipation

**Hiya! Thank you guys for the reviews :3 You guys are so sweet. _Phew! _Me and Eivexst were able to save Kid on time *highfives Eivexst* And boy was that house a mess! Oh well as long as my cute little Shinigami is safe everything is awesome! XD Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter. This one has to be my least favorite. I'll try my best on the next one. **

**Disclaimer: WHY! WHY ARE YOU FORCING ME TO SAY IT! I don't own Soul Eater. If I did everyone would have known what gender Crona is by now.**

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Kid woke up finding himself past out on the couch. _What the hell? _He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fist wearily.

He looked around noticing that the house was a total mess. His eyes began to water as he saw every painting on the wall tilted to different directions. Then on his lap he found a paper that had many sevens written all over it. Everything in the living room had become asymmetrical. It was a living nightmare!

There was a mirror on the floor by the couch. Kid picked up the mirror and looked into it. His reflection stared back at him. He grimaced as he stared into it. His eyes had dark circles around them, there was blood on both corners of his mouth, and his hair was sticking out in different angles. He looked like a zombie. But that wasn't what made him grimace. It was the stupid three white stripes on the left side of his hair that caused him to wince.

He dropped the mirror back on the ground and stood up from the couch.

Kid walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He splashed water on to his face to try to get rid of the drowsiness that he was feeling. He went through so much hell last night, he just wanted to forget it all! What a horrible night it was.

He grabbed a white towel that had a skull imprinted on the bottom of it. Kid wiped his face with the towel, then folded it neatly after using it.

He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth for exactly eight minutes, he placed his toothbrush back in its proper holding place. He looked into the mirror and that zombie appearance he had before had now disappeared. Although, he still felt a bit tired.

He walked into the destroyed living room and began to fix all the paintings on the walls to their right position. After that was done, he placed the mirror back in its appropriate spot and crumpled up the paper that had that abominable number written all over it. He threw the crumpled up paper into the trash can then walked into the kitchen to see Liz cooking and Patty sitting at the dining table, humming a children song. Kid raised a brow and placed his hands on his hips, "You two are up early." Liz turned around to look at him, "Yup." She went back to flipping what looked like pancakes on the pan.

Kid walked over to the table and sat down. He placed his folded arms on the table and laid his head on top of them. A plate with two pancakes were put in front of his face. His eyes glanced up to look at Liz. "You really made me breakfast?" Kid said, sounding a bit confused yet skeptic.

"I'm not going to starve you." Liz handed him a fork. Kid looked at her, confusion written all over his face. Something was not right. "Did you poison it? You know you can't poison me!" He stated.

The demon pistol scowled, "No!" Kid hesitantly took the fork, eying her the whole time. He cut a small slice of the pancake and slowly chewed it, then swallowed. Nope. Nothing was wrong with it. It was perfectly normal, and delicious too. He continued eating the rest of it now knowing that it was safe to eat.

When he was done, Liz stood up from the table. "There's a catch."

He sweat dropped, "I should have expected that."

"You have to tell me at least the name of the person you're seeing." She said.

"Again, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Come on Kid! At least tell me how she looks like." She coaxed.

"No."

Liz's eyes widened in glee. "Ha!"

"Ha, what?"

"You admitted it! You said no when I asked you how she looked like! That means you are seeing someone!" Liz stated. "No I -" Kid stopped. He just recognized what he had just said a couple of seconds ago.

"What's she like? How long have you guys been dating? When did you meet each other? Is she cute? Do you -" How he hated when they would question him about everything.

"I'm not dating anyone!" Kid interrupted. He walked over to the sink and placed his dish and silverware in. "Fine, but we'll figure out eventually." Liz muttered.

"You wont be figuring out anything because I am not hiding anything." Kid lied.

"O . . . kay." Liz said sounding doubtful.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my father." He said while walking out of the kitchen. "He wants me to go do some research about a witch." His lies had begun to sound more believable then before. He didn't know whether he should feel proud or ashamed of himself.

"Okay." She . . . believed it?

Kid looked at the taller blond before he walked out the door. He couldn't believe that she believed it! Yes, he knew that he was getting better at lying, but he didn't know that Liz would let him off the hook that fast. But that's what he thought.

He walked out the door and began to walk down the sidewalk of the streets. He was going to go back to the hospital to check how the little pinkette was feeling. He was hoping that she was okay. That it was nothing, but a small fever. He had to go check and see if her condition had gotten better.

* * *

Hospital

Kid walked over to the front desk in the waiting room. The counter lady looked up at Kid and smiled, "Here to see Crona Gorgon?" He nodded in response.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to go check on her." She said, sounding unsure.

Kid raised a brow, "And why is that?" This was not a good sign.

"We want her to have enough rest. Her temperature had risen to a very dangerous level last night, and the doctors are trying there best to keep it from rising." She explained.

"But, she didn't seem very sick yesterday."

"You see, Crona has a very weak immune system. She can get sick very easily and her temperature would usually rise to a great extent," she explained.

"Does she just have a fever?" He asked. Hopefully, it wasn't something worse then a fever. This was causing him to become a bit worried.

"She has viral meningitis. One of the symptoms is fever, but don't worry it isn't as fatal as bacterial meningitis. She'll be fine in a couple of day or so." She replied. Something told him it was a lie, but he forced himself to believe what the lady had told him was the truth. _It's the truth, it's the truth, _he told himself. "You can go check if the doctors have finished checking on her if you'd like." Kid nodded with a sad frown on his face and headed off into the elevator,

He really didn't want to go see her now. He was worried that all that the front desk lady had told him was a lie. As much as he told himself that it was the truth, he couldn't come to believe it. It was basically his fault for her being sick. He had brought her back to the hospital to late on a windy afternoon. _I should just go back home . . . _He had to make a decision before the doors would open.

The elevator doors opened. This was the chance to either leave or step out to go see the sick girl. Which would it be?

He sighed and made his decision.

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Liz grabbed her cellphone and punched in a couple of numbers. The phone rang and rang a couple of times then finally someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" A tired, masculine voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Soul? Is Maka home?" Liz asked.

"_Yeah. She's making breakfast._" He answered.

"Um, isn't it a little to late to be eating breakfast?"

"_It's only eleven. It's not that late._"

"Whatever you say. Can you put Maka on the phone, please?" She asked politely. Shuffling was heard on the other end then she heard a yell from Soul calling Maka's name. Another shout was heard on the phone that sounded a bit distant. The shouting came from none other then the pigtailed girl.

"_You have a phone call!_" Soul shouted.

"_Well, wait!_" Maka shouted back.

Liz rolled her eyes and smiled as she heard the two bickering through the phone. They do make a cute couple.

More shuffling was heard through the phone until someone's voice was finally heard. "_Hello?_"

"Man Maka, does it really take you that long to get to the phone?" Liz teased.

"_Shut_ _up! I was in the kitchen!_" Maka snapped.

Liz snickered, "Anyways, I was wondering if we could move girl's night to an earlier day."

"_Yeah, sure. What day?_"

"How about tomorrow?"

"_Okay. I'll call Tsubaki and inform her about the date change._" Maka said.

"Okay."

"_So were you able to get the answer out of Kid last night._" Liz sighed, "Nope. Not even when Patty and I turned the whole entire living room asymmetrical. He did spit out some blood and past out due to shock though."

"_Where is he now?_" Asked Maka.

"Supposedly at the academy." she responded. "Hey, I was wondering if the guys could have a guy's night at your apartment. If Kid tried to leave, maybe Soul and Black Star would be able to pry the answer out of him," she explained.

"_I__ highly doubt that they'll be able to, but why not give it a try._"

"Great! Well I have to go. I think Patty's burning popcorn in the microwave again." Patty's hysterical laughter was heard from the kitchen. A loud pop was heard after. Liz ended the call and ran to the kitchen to find burned popcorn spilled all over the floor.

"Patty! You burned the popcorn again!"

"Oops! Sorry sis!"

* * *

**I know, I know. Lame way to end the chapter, but hey! My poor popcorn burned and I accidently dropped it on the ground and got in trouble by mom plus my little sister said the same exact thing to me that Liz said at the end except she didn't call me Patty she called me by my real name lol XD**

** Okay well I kept on debating with myself whether or not Kid should go see Crona and I still haven't picked one so that's why I ended the hospital scene there. I asked my sister and she didn't know either. So now, I'm letting my readers decide. Should Kid go see Crona or not? IF you guys choose not to then there will be a lot of good drama XD which might be fun to write lol. But since I'm so insecure *sigh* I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me what you think should happen. Until the next chapter (Which might be posted on Monday.) Bye my lovely readers! :) I'll do my best next time! **


	8. Purple Hyacinth meaning I Am Sorry

**Mwuahaha! I'm back for another update lol. This took me very long to type because I went to the doctor today for a check up and they pricked my finger so every time I type it hurts DX. I'm a wimp XD. Anyways many wanted Kid to go see Crona (I don't blame you, I wanted them to see each other too.) and some wanted drama so I decided to do both to make everyone happy :D. Please enjoy and oh you might hate me EVEN MORE at the end of this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: Fudge you Disclaimer -_-. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Hospital

The elevator doors opened. This was his chance to leave or step out to go see the sick girl. Which would it be?

He sighed and made his decision.

The elevator doors closed in front of his eyes. He really was trash. He wanted to curse himself for being such a coward. This was the worse feeling he could ever feel. This feeling was almost as worse then how he would feel when he had his symmetry breakdowns. Now, Crona may think he was a coward.

The doors opened to enter the lobby of the hospital. Kid stepped out, staring at the ground the whole entire time to hide his shameful expression from the people in the waiting room. His eyes looked sorrowful, almost teary. Everyone in the lobby looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

Kid couldn't believe it. He was feeling sympathy for a witch's daughter. Him! Lord Death's own blood! The next reaper! He was suppose to be feeling hatred, rage, and apathy for the witch's daughter. But no. Instead, he felt sorrow for the young girl. Even though she had witch's blood, Kid felt no hatred towards her. It was as if . . . he was growing fond of her.

He shook his head to try to get rid of the thought. They were only good friends, that's all.

Besides, he was a reaper and she was a witch. It would never work out.

The sliding doors opened and closed as Kid stepped out of the hospital. He turned to look back at the white building. He was beginning to have seconds thoughts, but turned away and started his walk home.

_Crona will be fine without me for a day, _he told himself. _Doctors are there to check on her, she'll be fine. _Why couldn't he believe his own thoughts?

He sighed and turned his head to look back at the direction where the hospital was at. Maybe, he should make sure and check.

"Hey Kid!"

Kid turned back around to look at the person who had called his name. The voice belonged to Maka, who was with Soul at the time being. "Hello Maka, Soul." Kid greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked bluntly.

"I . . . was leaving the bookstore." Kid lied.

"The bookstore's that way." Maka stated while pointing at the opposite direction where Kid was coming from.

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah! Hahaha . . . sorry my father's been sending me to different places today."

"That explains why you look so stress." She said.

"Yeah. Well I better get going." He said and began to walk home.

"He's being suspicious." Soul muttered.

"I know. He's been lying about going to the academy everyday now."

"Not cool."

"I know."

Kid shoulders were slumped while his head hung low as he walked. Why didn't he just go back to the hospital? Now his annoying conscience was bothering him to go back. Half of him wanted to while the other half was too scared to. He was going to go insane if he didn't choose an answer already!

He took out two pennies from each of his pants' pockets and placed one in each hand. If he got heads he'll go back to the hospital. If he got tails then he'll head back home. He flipped the coins in his hands at the same time and received one heads and one tails. He flipped the coins again and still no answer. He flipped the coin five more times with still no answer. "What is wrong with these damn coins?" He was becoming very frustrated. This was going to be the last time he flipped the stupid pennies. If he got the same answer then he'll have to find another way to decide.

Kid flipped the two coins once again. He sighed as he stared at the two coins who now decided to give him his final answer. He would be going home.

He dropped the pennies on the floor and continued to walk his way home.

This didn't feel like the right choice. _It's okay, _he told himself. _It's better if we stop seeing each other anyways. _Was this for the best? If it was, he really didn't seem to like it. In fact, he hated it!

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Kid entered the home with a tired, yet pained look on his face. He slipped off his shoes and placed them by the side of the door. Patty looked up from her coloring book with a confused look on her face. "Hey Kid!" Patty greeted with her usual happy voice. Liz walked out from the kitchen and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're back home early." Liz smirked.

"I'm in no mood, Liz." Kid mumbled. He walked past the sisters and was starting to make his way up the stairs. "Wait a minute."

Kid stopped and glanced over at the older demon pistol. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"That's what I would like to know."

"Nothing's wrong," he responded. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"It's almost three. Aren't you going to eat lunch?" She asked.

"I ate on the way here."

"Oh, okay."

Kid continued to walk up the steps of the staircase.

When he entered his room he went straight to his bed. He wanted to forget this whole entire day. _Her temperature had risen to a very dangerous level . . . _Those words rang in his head like an annoying alarm clock. This was all his fault. If only he new that she had a weak immune system then this would have never happened. Worst of all, he was running away from the problem that _he _had caused. How would Crona come to forgive him now? She probably never wanted to see him ever again. No! He wont believe that! He knows it's not the truth. _It's not the truth! It's not the truth! IT'S NOT THE TRUTH! _

He unnoticeably had begun panting due to all the horrible thinking. _Maybe a nap would help me calm my nerves, _he thought.

He pulled the blanket up to him and stared up at the ceiling.

_Her temperature had risen to a very dangerous level . . . _

He shook his head and got rid of the sad thought. Kid closed his eyes to try to force himself to fall asleep. As much as he tried to he couldn't. The pinkette was on his mind the whole time. He just wished that she was doing okay.

Five minutes . . .

Ten minutes . . .

Half an hour . . .

An hour . . .

He finally had fallen asleep after an hour had passed.

* * *

_Crona was bedridden for the past week. The heart monitor's beeping was the only thing that could be heard in the whole room._

_Crona's eyes were barely open. She stared into Kid's soft golden eyes. "Kid . . . "_

_He held her hand for comfort. "It's okay, Crona. You're perfectly fine."_

_She smiled weakly, "D-Don t leave . . ."_

_He tightened his grip on her hand. Her temperature had risen again through the night. The doctors had told him that there would probably be no chance for her to live. All he could do was stand by her side till the end._

"_Y-You wont leave right? N-Not like last time? She asked._

_Kid's eyes widened at her words. Those words struck him like lightning. He remembered when he had abandoned her for an entire week. He was too scared to face her. Now, he was suffering the consequences for his bad deed. It was all his fault that she was dying now. All he could do now is watch her suffer for something he had caused._

"_I-I can't see you . . ." She whispered._

_A tear escaped his eye. "I'm sorry Crona. I'm sorry for abandoning you."_

"_W-Why?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_W-Why d-did you leave me?" Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she spoke. Her hand began to tremble. The end was coming soon._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I-I missed you . . ." Her eyes shut and her grip loosened on his hand. The heart monitor went flat. She was gone . . . _

"_I'm so sorry . . ."_

_The flower that Kid had given her rested on top of the nightstand. The petals fell off of its stem and died. Just like Crona, they would both never be able to bloom._

* * *

Kid quickly rose up from bed, panting heavily. He checked his alarm clock. It was midnight. There was still enough time!

He pushed the blanket off of him and noticed he was still in his regular suit.

He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He slipped on his formal black shoes then dashed out the door. Kid opened the large iron gates of the mansion and ran out into the sidewalk of the streets, forgetting to shut the gates.

_I'm coming Crona. Don't worry. I'm coming . . . _

The pinkette was on his mind every single minute that passed by. There was no other thought but her image in his mind. Nothing will stop him from seeing her now. Not even asymmetrical things that he would pass by on his way there. _I'm almost there . . . everything will be fine._

When he finally spotted the white hospital building from afar, he began to quicken his pace. He wanted to stop running due to exhaustion, but continued. He will not give up until he knew that she was okay.

* * *

Hospital

The sliding doors opened as Kid entered the lobby of the hospital. He ran past the front desk and straight into the hallway. Kid quickly pressed the up button of the elevator, but as always, the doors took forever to open. Screw it, he'd take the emergency stairs instead.

He ran up the steps and opened the third door that was the entrance to the third story of the building. The boy ran down the white, never ending corridor until he finally found room eighty. That was the disabled girl's room number.

He slammed the door open to see the most terrifying sight of his life.

There on the bed lied Crona, who was being surrounded by many doctors and nurses on each side of her bed. An air mask was connected on to her face. Her face was contorted with pain and fear. "Come on Crona! You can do it! Just breathe!" The doctor yelled.

Her vision had become blurry and her mind was clouded. Her grip tightened on the blanket, gripping fistfuls of it in her hands. She felt her heart was about to stop. She had forgotten how to breathe. Every time her heart pounded, she felt only pain surging in her body. In only a couple of minutes, she knew she would be dead.

She gasped for air, but as much as she tried it just sent more pain through her body. She didn't know that death could hurt this much.

The monitor was beeping faster and faster in every second that past. Soon, the thing would just go flat signaling that she was dead if the doctors don't find a way to help her breathe.

"Crona . . ." He was about to run into the room, but a nurse stopped him from entering.

"Please sir, the doctors are trying to help her! Please step out of the room and wait out there!" The nurse pleaded. "When they're done you can check on her." She added, sounding a bit doubtful.

_What if . . . she doesn't make it?_

Kid stepped out of the room with his head hung low. He slid his back against the wall near the door of the room and hit his rear on the floor. His legs were stretched out in front of him.

_I'll wait until I know you're okay, Crona._

_This is all my fault. I'm sorry . . ._

His heart and world had shattered.

* * *

**I suck . . . Sorry for another cliffhanger it's just I was worried I wouldn't know what to write for the next chapter, but now I do and I'm almost done with Chapter 9! :D I'll probably post it tomorrow or Wednesday. Tiny Devil Girl: You'll understand why I named the chapters after flowers and their meanings in later chapters. I hope I did better on this chapter. And Eivexst: D'aww why you so awesome? XD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bitter way Kid went to go see Crona, but hey! At least he went to see her! XD Please Review if possible :D**


	9. Gardenia meaning Secret Love

**Another early update! Mwuahaha! Many were shocked and wanting to know if Crona died or not lol. Well this chapter has less angst then the other so I hope you like this chapter. It's a longer chapter too :D**

**Disclaimer: I hate you disclaimer . I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kid opened his eyes to find himself in the hallway of the hospital's third floor. He glanced over to the left side and saw that he was by Crona's door. Was he here the whole night? What time is it?

He staggered up to his feet and looked at the skull shaped clock on the other side of the wall. It was six in the morning. He had fallen asleep for six hours. It was more like he had past out instead of falling asleep. Having to see Crona almost dead scared the living daylights out of him. Wait . . . she isn't dead, right?

He ran into the room to see the little pinkette asleep. The air mask was still connected on to her face and the heart rate monitor was beeping at a normal pace now. She was okay, but inside he knew that she wasn't.

Kid walked over to the side of the bed. He felt his heart sink inside when he saw her connected to all those machines. Her face was pale, making her look as if she was nearing death. She looked the same in the nightmare he had last night.

He intertwined his fingers with her hand. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. His voice sounded sad and shaky. Tears were about to well up in his eyes.

Crona's eyes began to slowly open, but were barely even trying to. Kid's eyes widened as he felt the grasp on his hand tightened. "It's not your fault." She said, her voice was muffled because of the mask. It was hardly audible, but he heard it. The tears that Kid was trying to fight back were daring to form on the edges of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you yesterday." He apologized, trying so hard not to break into tears.

"It's okay." Her voice was so meek and worn out. It just continued to break the little pieces that were left of Kid's heart.

"How are you feeling?" Of course he knew how she was feeling, but the real question was, are you feeling more pain then you already are?

" . . . O-Okay." He knew it was a lie.

"A-Are you in any pain?" He asked. She hesitated to answer, but nodded after a couple of seconds of silence.

"D-Do you need a doctor?" He stammered. Why was he stuttering? Was it because he was nervous? Was it because he hadn't seen her for a whole day and was worried that she would never forgive him? Or, was it because . . . it was all his fault that she was close to being consumed by the painful depths of darkness.

She shook her head. "Don't leave." She whispered.

"But if you're in pain then-"

"D-Don't leave . . ."

He sighed. He left her once, he wasn't going to leave her again. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

With a shaking hand, she let go of the grip she had on Kid's hand and placed his hand to where her heart is located.

His eyes widened as he felt her heart beat in her chest. It was beating slowly. He never knew that a heart could beat this slow. But, it was a sign that she was still able to live in this world. All she needed was hope and he would help her gain back that hope.

"I-I want to take the mask off." She said.

Kid moved his hand away from her chest. "You can't. You need it to help you breathe."

"I-It's hurting me . . ." Her voice had trailed off after she said those words.

Kid glanced at the window to try to hide the tears that were forming in his golden eyes. _I-It's hurting me . . . _That small plead in her voice when she said that sentence almost killed him. So much sadness was heard in just those three simple, yet painful words. She looked miserable connected to all those machines. It looked like she was some specimen of Professor Stein to be experimented on then a sick patient who was getting help. This was one of the many reasons why he didn't want to come see her. Because he would only watch her suffer the pain.

"I'm sorry Crona, but it's best if you leave it on." How much he hated saying that. He wanted to help her, but helping her may lead to killing her which was much worse then seeing her look miserable. He rather let her deal with having the mask on her then making the stupid decision of her being suffocated to death.

She weakly smiled through the mask, "I-I understand."

Kid looked at the nightstand where the bouquet of flowers and the dark magenta colored flower rested. He smiled, making those tears in his eyes disappear.

"Th-They haven't died yet." Kid glanced over Crona, who was staring back at the flowers. Her weak smile was still plastered on her face. It made him feel warm inside.

"You're doing a good job of taking care of them so far," he commented. Crona's cheeks became flushed with pink. If the air mask wasn't connected on to her mouth, she would have looked more adorable then she already was.

A nurse walked into the room with a tray of food in her hands. The tray contained a red bowl of soup, a small cup of ice cream, a tiny pack of crackers, and a juice box. A common morning meal for a sick patient. The nurse smiled, "Time to eat breakfast Miss Gorgon." The nurse walked up to the side of the bed and pulled out a hospital over-bed table. She placed the tray of food there and looked back at Crona, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get the doctor so he can take that air mask off of you." She said, then walked out.

Kid smiled, "You'll be able to get that mask off soon." Crona's face lightened up.

A male doctor walked into the room. He had a nasal cannula in his hand. The doctor walked over to Crona's side. "Okay, Crona. I'm going to take off the air mask and put this on you instead." The doctor said, showing her the small oxygen tube.

He took off the mask from her face and applied the nasal cannula around her head, the tubes being under her nose. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was much better then the air mask. The doctor took out a pill from his lab coat's pocket and placed the pill on the table. "This should keep your fever from getting higher then it already is," the doctor explained. "Take it after you eat, or else you'll feel light headed." She nodded and with that the doctor left.

Crona stared at the food and let out a small whimper.

Kid raised a brow, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm not very hungry." She responded.

"It's one of the symptoms of having meningitis. You should eat to build up your strength."

"B-But I -"

"You don't want to wear that air mask again, do you?"

"No . . . "

"Then I suggest you eat."

Crona hesitantly grabbed the spoon in the bowl and looked at the bowl again. Great, the bowl of soup felt like it was mocking her now. She glanced over at Kid who had a playful smirk planted on his face.

She looked back at the bowl and grimaced. She covered her mouth with both hands and looked away from it.

Kid's smirk disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't." She mumbled through her hand.

He sighed, "You should at least try drinking something." Kid grabbed the juice box and pushed the straw into the hole. "Here."

Crona looked back at Kid holding the juice box up to her. If someone had walked into the room, they would have thought that the two of them looked like four year olds sharing juice. A very cute and pleasant scene it would be to see.

The pinkette took the juice box and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Take the medicine while you drink it."

She threw the pill into her mouth and tried to swallow it, but began to choke. Crona coughed and wheezed due to the pill that was stuck down her throat.

Kid's eyes widened, "Crona!" Kid put the straw into her mouth so she could swallow the juice. The pill finally went down and that horrible choking sounds had stopped.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes were watery due to the choking, but manged to let out a small 'yeah.'

"Next time, be careful."

"Sorry." She apologized with an innocent look on her face. A cute pink blush painted her cheeks. She looked like a child that had just been scolded by a parent. Very adorable.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Did you even eat anything yesterday?"

"Well . . . n-not really."

"Then you must be hungry."

"I'm not."

It was going to take hours to just get her to eat just a small piece of a cracker. "Come on Crona. It's good for you." He sounded more like a parent then a friend trying to help out. She let out a small whimper. "Please?" He asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"Okay." She said a little disappointed. That made the three striped hair boy chuckle.

Crona tried to sit up, but instead let out a small wail of pain. "What's wrong?" Kid asked. She placed her hands on the back of her neck and clenched her eyes shut when pain surged around her body. "M-My neck f-feels stiff." She responded. A tear spilled down from her eye.

"It's okay. Just lay down." He cooed.

Kid helped her lay back down her head on the pillow. The tears of pain were still on the edges of Crona's eyes. "It's okay. You're fine, don't worry." Crona open her eyes and the tears spilled down on to the blanket.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A-A little."

"I'll leave you so you can get some rest. My weapons must be wondering where I am." He said.

Her eyes became sorrowful. "W-Will you come back tomorrow?" She asked. It took her so much courage to say those five simple words.

Kid smiled, "Of course."

Before he stepped out the door, he watched her fall asleep. _I wont do the same mistake I did last time._

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Kid noticed that the large iron gates of the mansion were still open. He closed them shut after he entered the front yard of his home.

He pushed the door open to reveal an angry and tired Liz in front of him. "Where were you Kid? I don't think your father must have need you this early in the morning."

"He didn't."

"Then where were you?" She repeated.

"Somewhere."

"Where exactly is somewhere?"

"Somewhere. It's not important Liz. I'll be heading up to my room now." Kid excused himself. Liz grabbed his arm before he could walk past her. "You've been acting strange lately." Liz stated.

"N-No I haven't." He didn't sound believable. "Can you please let go of my arm?" The tall girl looked at him skeptically. She let go of his arm. Liz knew it was another one of his lies, but it was better if she let her suspicion go for now so Kid could think that she could careless of what he was doing.

"Before you go, Black Star and Soul will be having a guy's night at Maka's apartment, while us girls hang out here. You'll be joining the boys." Liz said.

"I never agreed to-"

"Too bad!" Liz interrupted. "You have no choice."

Kid groaned, "Fine, but you better not destroy the house again!"

"No promises."

He shot an irritated glare at her. Liz just snickered at his annoyed look.

* * *

The door bell rang at the entrance of the mansion. "The door's unlocked! Come in!" Liz shouted from the kitchen.

The door opened and standing at the front door was Tsubaki and Maka. Liz and Patty walked out into the living room where the other two girls were. They all sat on the couch in the room. Maka and Tsubaki were sitting on the opposite side of Liz and Patty.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked.

"He just left." Liz said.

"You two have been curious about Kid lately." Tsubaki remarked.

"All we want to know is where he's been going all the time," the older demon pistol said. "That's why we need to make a plan today! Any suggestions?"

"Hm . . . Why don't we break everything in the house this time!" Patty suggested.

"That wont work. All he'll do is just yell at us and probably go into trauma for eight years."

"Do you think he's hiding anything in his room?" Tsubaki asked.

"Already checked."

"Lock him out of the house?" Maka said.

"He'll probably find a way in."

"Lock him in an asymmetrical room!" Patty giggled.

"Good idea, but he'll probably jump out the window."

"Not if we tie him up again!" The giggly girl blurted out.

Liz sighed, "He'll still jump out the window."

"How about I Maka Chop him until he answers?" Maka said, with a devilish tone in her voice.

"No! That will just kill him."

All of them continued to yell out plans to find out what Kid was doing, but none of them were good enough, according to Liz.

"Why don't we just spy on him?" Maka said. "It's to boring to just spy on him." Liz whined. Simple plans were never fun. It had to be something exciting! In other words, they would have to torture him in some hilarious way.

"But it would work," the pig tailed girl declared. "All we have to do is figure out where he's going. Does it matter if the plan is simple and boring?"

"Yes it does! But . . . you do have a point there."

"Then?"

"I guess we'll just spy on him." Liz groaned. "But it wont be as fun as torturing him."

"Wait, what if it turns out that Kid is actually spending time at the academy?" Tsubaki pointed out.

"Then we blame it on Maka!"

"HEY!"

* * *

Kid watched Soul and Black Star fight over the last sandwich on the platter. Black Star had eaten almost the entire thing, claiming that a big star like him should have all the food in the world. He was so obnoxious it annoyed both, Soul and Kid.

He sighed as he watched the two idiots bickering over something so stupid. "Why don't you make another one?" Kid suggested.

"That's too much work! Plus, I don't know how to." Soul snapped.

"Then who made them?" Kid asked.

". . . Maka."

He let out an annoyed sigh. _Damn you Liz and Patty, _Kid cursed. _I rather go see Crona then be here. _Hey! That gave him a good idea to escape the torture of being with these two.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something at the mansion." Kid said, getting up from the couch. "Whatever!" The two snapped back at him. Kid rolled his eyes and walked out the door of the apartment.

"At least Liz and Patty wont be pestering me about where I'm going." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Hospital

Kid walked up to the front desk and received his usual visitor's pass. He took the elevator up, then walked down the white, empty corridor of the hospital.

When he found Crona's room, he saw a metal cart with medical tools near her door. His eyes widened. _No! Please no! _He slammed the door open finding the pinkette with a scared expression on her face due to the hard slam of the door hitting the wall.

"Sorry . . ." He mumbled.

Crona smiled, then giggled. "I-It's okay."

"I saw the cart outside and . . . never mind." He stammered. Boy did he feel stupid now.

He walked into the room and sat in his regular seat. "How's your fever?" He asked. "I-I don't know," She stuttered. Kid placed his hand on Crona's forehead. Her temperature must have risen since she looked weaker than this morning. It must have been around 103 or 104.

"I'm going to go get you a wet towel," he said. Kid stood up from the chair and walked over to the bathroom where he found a white towel near the sink. He turned the faucet on and placed the towel under the cold running water. He turned it off after the towel was neither soaked or dry, but perfect. He walked back into the room and placed the towel on top of the pinkette's burning forehead. "There. That should keep it from rising."

"T-Thank you."

"No problem," the room stayed silent. "Have you eaten anything yet?" He asked out of the blue.

". . . No."

Kid sighed, "That's not healthy Crona."

"I-I'm not hungry."

"You should at least drink something."

"I d-did."

"A juice box isn't enough."

"I-I drank w-water too."

"At least you drank fluids." He said.

They talked for a couple of minutes. Minutes turned to hours. When they finally decided to check the time, it turned out to be half past ten.

Kid let out a small yawn. "I'm going to have to go back to those two idiots now." He muttered

"Huh?"

"My friends."

"Oh."

Kid stood up from the chair and wiped invisible dust off of him. He really didn't want to go back with Soul and Black Star. He rather much stay here with Crona.

Before he could leave, Crona shakingly grabbed Kid's sleeve. "W-Wait." She stopped him. Kid looked back at her with a confused look on his face. "Yes?"

"Y-You can stay here i-if you want." She blushed.

Kid smiled. How could he say no to that cute blush on her face? "Okay." He sat back down in the chair, happy that he would be able to stay with the pinkette for the night.

_Maybe, just maybe . . . I like her. _

* * *

**Oooh Kiddo XD Hmph. . . I hate reading this twice to see if there is any mistakes. I get so bored reading it over ._. Anyways, hope you liked it. I'm not sure when chapter 10 will be posted (probably Friday) since I'm in really bad writer's block. Seriously, I have not one fluffin idea about what the next chapter is going to be about. Wish me luck :/ Please Review :3**


	10. Petunia meaning Resentment

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back for another update. This was a very hard chapter to write due to stupid writer's block ._. but thanks to LOW59 I got an idea for this chapter :D Thanks LOW59. However, this was the best I could due while having writer's block so . . . it's not that good D: Hope you don't hate this chapter that much.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Soul Eater. If I did Kid and Crona would have been dating already XD same with Soul and Maka. I love SoMa ... **

* * *

Hospital

_Maybe, just maybe . . . I like her. But not as just a friend. Possibly something more then that? Maybe I want us to be a couple? _He blushed at the thought and wanted to let out a small laugh, but kept it in. _Yeah, maybe that . . . _

Crona glanced over at Kid with a confused look on her face. "A-Are you okay?" She asked. The shade of blush on Kid's cheeks darkened. "I-I'm fine." He responded. _Damn it! I can't stop blushing! Since when do I blush? _This secret crush of his was really going to get in the way of things.

"Don't you feel tired, Crona?" He asked.

"I c-can't sleep."

"Hm? Why not?"

"N-No reason." She responded. That was an absolute lie.

"Does your neck still feel stiff?"

"Yes."

"Is that the reason why you can't sleep?"

"No."

Kid sighed, "Is it that you want to sleep, but can't?"

"S-sort of." She half answered.

"What's the full reason then?"

She blushed, "B-Because I w-want to k-keep talking to you." Her gaze averted on to the blanket. It was obvious that she was embarrassed of what she had just said. However, it made Kid feel surprised, yet glad.

He smiled, "We can talk all day tomorrow if you'd like, but you'll have to sleep if you want it to be tomorrow."

Crona pulled up the blanket to her chin, "G-Goodnight."

Kid chuckled, "You're so naive."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"W-What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means you're gullible." He answered.

"Huh?" She was still confused in what he was trying to say to her. She was in the hospital for five years without being thought anything. Of course she wouldn't know what he was trying to say.

"Just go to bed." Crona nodded and drifted off to a sweet slumber.

Kid let out a small sigh. This little crush of his will not be going away anytime soon. Yes, she may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but somehow that sweet nature of hers was winning his heart. He never knew that he could develop feelings for someone who's asymmetrical and the daughter of a witch. He would have probably gone for someone who was symmetrical and not a witch's daughter, but . . . he didn't and he was okay with that. Being happy with someone is better then having a lame and woeful relationship with someone else. If this was the person he wanted to be happy with then he would try his best to win her heart. He was just hoping that it would not turn out to be an unrequited love. Anything, but that!

Having a one-sided love for Crona would be terrible. It would also be humiliating if she rejected him. That meant he would have to keep it a secret for now until he knew when the time was right to confess his feelings.

"Goodnight Crona," he whispered. Kid walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He sat back in his seat. He sat there in complete darkness. The only light in the room were coming from the street lights from outside. Small breaths were heard coming from the little pinkette as she slept.

Kid folded his arms and placed them on top of the mattress of the hospital bed. He rested his head on them, then dozed off into a peaceful sleep filled with wonderful dreams (don't think dirty weirdos :D.)

* * *

Gallows Mansion

"This plan is getting no where," Maka muttered.

All the girls were trying to find a good way to spy on Kid without getting caught. It would be pretty hard to spy on him considering that he had Soul Perception just like Maka.

"How about we put a tracking device on him!" Liz suggested.

"That wont work! I told you already!" Maka snapped.

"H-How about we just leave him alone?" Tsubaki stammered, her voice sounding a bit shaky due to the two blondes who continued to bicker at each other. The two angry girls looked towards Tsubaki, "No!"

"How about we put a shock collar on him and tie a leash on to him too!" Patty said with a vicious look on her face. "Then we can follow him around and if he wont let us then we'll shock him until he walks!"

All of them looked at Patty with a scared expression on their faces. Was she serious? Hopefully, not.

"Um . . . Patty, sorry to burst your bubble, but I think that can get us all arrested." Liz stated. "Nu-uh! I saw it in a movie and the dude did that and he didn't get arrested!" Patty commented. "Patty, that was a horror movie. It was fake, _not _real." The older sister said, putting emphasis on the word not. That was going to be the last time Liz would let her little sister watch a horror movie. She didn't want her sister's mind to become more demented then it already had become.

"Why don't we just follow him?" Tsubaki asked.

"He has Soul Perception. He'll probably figure out we're following him after a couple of minutes of stalking him." Maka responded.

"But he didn't sense our souls last time, maybe he wont notice them again." The chain scythe remarked.

"Hey!" Liz exclaimed. She just got a light bulb moment. Everyone turned to look at the older Thompson sister. "Maka! You have Soul Perception too, don't you?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Can you sense his soul?" Liz asked.

"Hold on." Maka closed her eyes and tried to sense Kid's soul. The only souls she could sense were the three girls around her. What would she expect? Her apartment was far from the mansion. She opened her eyes, "My apartment's too far from here. Either way, I don't think he would have left," she said. "I told Soul to make sure Kid didn't leave the apartment."

"Good. Anyways -" Liz was cut short when the phone had begun to ring in the kitchen. "Hold on a sec." She excused herself. Liz got up from the couch and walked over to the phone that laid on top of the kitchen's counter. "Hello?" Liz said.

"_Hey. Can you put Maka on the phone?" _It was Soul.

"Sure." Liz placed the phone at her side. "Maka! Soul wants to talk to you!"

Giggling was heard from the living room and a meek and angry 'shut up' was heard. That must have been from Maka.

Maka walked into the kitchen with a small pink blush covering her cheeks. Liz handed her the phone. Maka took the phone and placed it against her ear, "What do you want Soul?" Liz could tell that Maka was pretending to be irritated. She always lied about not liking Soul.

"_Is Kid still over there? If he is, tell him to bring food! Stupid Black Star ate the whole entire thing." _Soul muttered. A loud shout from Black Star was heard on the phone.

"You let him out of the house!" Gosh, she was an idiot for trusting in Soul to keep Kid from leaving.

"_He said he was going to go back to get something._ _Why is he not there?"_ How clueless was he?

"NO!"

"_Geez Maka! You don't have to get so mad. It's not a big deal."_

"I'm going to kill you Soul!" Maka slammed the phone back in its place, causing Liz to jump. That fake irritated look on her face had now become real. "What's . . . wrong?" Liz asked, trying not to make the already irritated meister even more pissed then she already was. "Kid's not at the apartment." She responded.

"They let him out!"

"What do you expect from those two morons?" Maka muttered.

Liz hesitated. They let him get away too many times already. This was getting ridiculous. Who knew what time he would be back, considering that he had been gone for the whole entire night and didn't return until late morning. It was going to be time for the girls to take action before this got way out of hand. Who knew what he was doing behind their backs?

"Let him." Liz mumbled.

Maka looked at her confused. "What?" Was she kidding? This did not seem like the Liz she knew.

"We're going to let him pretend that we could careless about what he's doing," she explained. "Then he wont think we'll be following him around." That was the only way they'll be able to start their plan without Kid being suspicious about what they were doing.

"We start early morning tomorrow! Let's get everything ready!" Liz exclaimed

They were now set. There plan was ready. Everything would go perfect tomorrow guarantee. All they had to do now was wait till the sun shined early morning for them to start there search to find out where exactly the little reaper has been going this whole time.

* * *

**Liz, Liz, Liz you little stalker. I know short chapter, next chapter will be longer which means it will take me time to write because I have to make up for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be posted on Monday. Next week is going to be my last week of summer break that means I got to update faster before I enter school again. Don't worry this story will not be ending anytime soon. I have a lot of ideas that I want to use for future chapters :). I kind of got an idea for the next chapter. Let's just hope it turns out good :D. Please review if you can. Thank you my awesome readers. Until next chapter, bye! **


	11. Stock Flower meaning Bonds of Affection

**Hello my lovely readers :3. Thank you for the wonderful review. I really appreciate it. They make me feel so happy :D Tiny Devil Girl asked a very good question which was if Liz secretly liked Kid, my answer is that I'm not really sure lol. I thought about the idea at first when I thought of this story, but I wasn't quite sure. So, yeah I'm not sure XD. Hopefully, this chapter is better then the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kid's eyes wearily began to open. His vision was blurry due to the terrible feeling of tiredness. He looked around his surroundings to see a certain little pinkette sleeping in front of him. Oh yeah, he had stayed with Crona for the night. Hopefully, his friends weren't panicking or jumping to conclusions of his absence. _They probably wont care if I'm gone for awhile, _he told himself.

He looked at the clock that read eight. Just in time! Kid leaned into his seat and watched the pinkette in front of him. She was letting out small breaths as she slept. She looked more peaceful than the night before. That innocence on her face made her look like she was out of misery, but he knew that wasn't the truth. She must have felt like giving up in life in the inside and sadly, that was the truth.

Soon, he'd have to leave her right after she told him about Medusa's whereabouts. His father would most likely never let him see her again. He felt like he was playing with her emotions which made him feel like complete garbage. But, he has a crush on her! Those feelings can't be fake right? No, he knew for sure that he liked her and that was the truth! One important question he asks himself though is . . . would he be willing to let her go if anyone figured out that he had been seeing Medusa's daughter for a long time? What would his friends think? Worst of all, what would his father think? He knew that his father would not except the fact that his son had grown fond of a witch's daughter. There was no doubt about it. Then what would he do if his father forced him to never see Crona again? Would he obey his father or would he follow the path of happiness? Which would he choose? He would just have to wait until that day came to choose his answer.

Crona's eyes slowly began to open. Her eyes turned to look at Kid, who had a smile plastered on his face. "Good Morning Crona." Kid greeted.

"G-Good Morning." She greeted back more timidly.

"How did you sleep." He asked.

"Good. H-How a-about you?"

"Good." His back ached a bit, but it didn't bother him. At least he got to spent the night with his little crush.

On the hospital over-bed table laid Crona's breakfast for today. It consisted of the same meal she had yesterday. The nurse must have brought it in while they were asleep. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Crona shook her head. Of course that would be her answer.

"Come on Crona. You're sick and the only way you'll get better is if you eat." Kid said. Crona let out a small groan.

"Please Crona?" If she refused to eat again then he would have to make her eat the hard way.

"I-I'm okay, really." She said.

He sighed. The hard way it would be then. Kid grabbed the spoon in the bowl of soup and looked at the girl in front of him. "Crona?"

Crona turned to look at him,"Ye-" Her sentence was cut short when a spoon with soup was stuffed into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the unexpected action. The warm soup went down her throat and into her empty belly. Kid chuckled at her surprised reaction. "Sorry. I just had to find a way to get you to eat." He apologized. Crona blinked a couple of times, confused and surprised at what had just happened. _Cute, _Kid thought.

"I-It's okay." Crona blushed.

"Now that you've tried it. Eat." He ordered.

After half an hour of getting Crona to eat the rest, she had finally gave in and finished half of her breakfast. She had tried to share the other half with Kid, but the striped hair boy insisted that she should eat it to build up her strength. Her fever was still high, but it wasn't as high as two days ago. He hoped that she would get better soon.

Kid looked at the clock and let out a small sigh. It was almost eleven.

"W-What's wrong?" Crona asked.

"I'm going to get yelled at big time when I get home." He responded. He had promised the Thompson sisters that he would be back by eight. He was now almost three hours late. Not a good thing.

"Y-You can go i-if you like," she said. "I-I don't want you t-to get in trouble."

He really didn't want to leave. All he wanted was to stay with her. He didn't feel like being pummeled by questions by his weapons about why he was late and where he was. That would mean he would have to tell more and more lies to them. He felt guilty enough. Why did he have to make that promise to his weapons?

"I'm sorry Crona, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow." He assured. Crona nodded and smiled. Kid stood up from the chair and walked out of the room after they said their goodbyes.

* * *

"Operation find Kid starts now!"

All four girls ran out of the mansion, giggling. For a simple plan, it wasn't that boring as they thought it would be. Maka had began to feel Kid's soul nearby as they walked a couple of miles farther to his direction. "Is he coming any closer?" Liz asked. "His soul's a bit far, but yes, he's heading towards the mansion," she responded. "Let's keep walking straight." They followed Maka's orders and continued walking straight.

"Wait," Maka stopped. "Wont Kid notice you two are gone?"

"He wont care." Liz muttered. "Has he changed direction?"

"Nope, but we should probably change direction so he wont see us." She suggested. The three girls nodded and changed direction. Suddenly, Kid changed his course.

"Huh?"

Liz glanced over at Maka. "What?"

"He changed direction."

"Does he know we're following him?" Tsubaki asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"I don't . . . think so. He's heading to the grocery store." Maka answered.

"Great! That gives us a chance to pass by him without letting him see us. Come on!" Liz beamed. All the girls quickened there pace and were able to pass by Kid without him even sensing their souls. So far, everything was going as planned.

"We at least know he's been lying since this isn't the way to the academy." Maka said as they all continued running. "Soul and I ran into him two days ago and this was the same path he was coming back from."

Liz looked at Maka, "You ran into him two days ago? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I forgot."

"Too busy thinking about Soul?" Liz teased.

"Shut up!"

After a couple of minutes of running, Liz had began to get tired. "I'm getting tired. Let's stop." Liz panted. They had been running for a long time. Even though it was fall, all that running had caused them to feel hot. "Are we almost there?" Asked the older demon pistol.

They had been following Kid's tracks in the sand. The tracks ended at the moment and Maka tilted her head to the right in confusion. The other three girls mimicked her action. "What?" The tracks had led them to a hospital. Was this really the correct destination? Maybe they were following the wrong tracks.

"A hospital?" They all said in unison. This wasn't what they were expecting! They were expecting maybe a house or a secret 'make out' hideout. Anything, but a hospital! That was the least they expected.

"He's been going to a hospital!" Liz growled. "Maka this is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Please you two! Don't fight." Tsubaki begged. Patty broke into a laughing fit as she watched the two other blondes bicker away. "You made us follow the wrong tracks!" Liz argued. "No I didn't!" Maka snapped.

The two had finally come to a stop from their argument after ten minutes had passed. Liz groaned, "Why would he be coming to a hospital? Hospitals are depressing and boring." There was no reason Kid should be coming to a hospital. It made no sense. Maybe all those times he said he was doing a mission were true. No . . . it can't be. She could tell he was lying to her all those times.

The older demon pistol sighed, "He's either flirting with a nurse or he was actually doing a mission for his father."

"What do we do now?" Tsubaki asked.

"We'll spy on him again tomorrow. Maka and Tsubaki wait nearby our house tomorrow early in the morning," she explained, "it might be easier if we just follow him around. We'll take a break for today. I have a feeling that Soul and Black Star are about to die of starvation right now, or there probably ripping each other to shreds." Maka rolled her eyes and Tsubaki giggled. After saying their goodbyes, all girls began heading their rightful ways back home.

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Kid had returned home from the hospital not so long ago. He also made a small trip to the grocery store to get some ingredients for a little surprise he was going to make for a certain pinkette to try to make her feel better. He was going to attempt to make her a batch of brownies. It can't be that hard, right?

He placed the ingredients and the bowl in front of him. "Okay. What do I do first?" He asked himself. Cooking wasn't one of his specialties. When he was younger he would watch Liz cook. She made it look easy, so if it seemed easy then it should be easy.

He grabbed the baking mix box and scanned the instructions over. Kid exhaled, "Seems simple enough." He poured the baking mix into the bowl and then placed the rest of the ingredients in after. So far everything was going well.

After he got the pan out and poured the batter in, he placed it into the oven. The instructions said to bake it in the oven for thirty five minutes, but that was an asymmetrical number! How could they put thirty five minutes! What was the person who was writing the instructions thinking? What has this world come to? He placed it in for eighty eight minutes instead. Adding fifty three minutes shouldn't harm them.

Kid sat in front of the oven, cross legged. He looked like an eager child waiting for his present on Christmas day. He would open the oven at times to check if they were almost done. Sadly . . . only two minutes had passed by.

He sprawled himself out on the kitchen floor. He was so bored. The brownies felt like they were going to take eternity to bake. Kid checked the time on the oven. They had been in the oven for five minutes already. That meant he had to wait only eighty three more minutes. He'll live.

Fifty minutes had gone and past and he was getting really bored of waiting for the timer to go off. There was nothing in the house that could keep him occupied. Everything was symmetrical and clean so there was no cleaning to do. Wait a minute! A ding went off in him. The house felt awfully empty. Where was Liz and Patty?

As if on cue, the door in the living room slammed open revealing the two Thompson sisters. Kid sat up from the ground and looked at the entrance of the mansion.

Liz pinched her nose, "Gosh! What's burning?" Patty pointed at Kid and giggled, "He's home! He's home!"

"Where were you two?" He asked.

". . . Somewhere." Liz responded. "You never answered my question, what's burning?" She walked into the kitchen and opened the oven to find burned brownies still baking. Liz turned off the oven then looked at Kid. "How long did you put them in for?" Liz asked, sounding angry.

" . . . Eighty eight minutes . . ."

"You're suppose to put them in for only thirty five minutes."

"But that's . . . that's asymmetrical!" Kid grimaced. If she only understood the beauty of symmetry, she would have known how he felt.

"Who cares! If you want them to turn out right then follow the instructions!"

"Does that mean I'll have to make them over again?" He groaned.

"Yes, but Patty and I are going to help you this time!" The only reason why she was going to help him is because she was going to try to get the answer out of him again.

The ingredients were already set out in front of them. Good thing Kid had bought another box of baking mix. Kid was putting the ingredients in the bowl, Patty was mixing it up in a very violent way, and Liz was going to bake them in the oven this time.

"Why exactly are you making brownies anyways?" Liz asked.

"Because I'm hungry . . ." Kid lied.

"Brownies for breakfast?" She didn't believe it one bit.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not . . . really, but you don't usually eat sweets."

"Now I do."

The timer went off signaling that the brownies were done. Liz opened the oven to see wonderful baked chocolate brownies. The sweet, rich aroma filled the entire kitchen. Liz put on the black and white oven mitts and took out the pan.

When it came to cutting them, Kid kept on complaining about how Liz was cutting them asymmetrically. At the end, Kid took the knife and began to cut them into symmetrical little squares. It had taken him two hours, but they turned out perfect at the end. After he had cut out sixteen perfect squares, he put eight in a small plastic bag and left the other eight on the plate.

"You can have the rest. I just want eight." Kid ran up to his room leaving the two sisters looking confused.

"Wait! Kid!" Liz shouted. She heard the door shut with a muffled 'thank you' from upstairs. Damn it! She forgot to ask him. Guess she'll just have to figure out all by herself then.

Kid looked at the symmetrical brownies in the bag. A black and white striped ribbon was tied around the top of the plastic bag. All he had to do now was wait for tomorrow to give it to her.

* * *

**D'aww who wouldn't want brownies from Kid? XD I know that scene was random, but I was eating a brownie while writing this and I'm like "Hey! I want to see Kid make brownies!" *nosebleed* Anyways, I have to stop fangirling and get on to writing chapter 12. I don't know when I'll post it I just know it's going to be sometime this week. I'm going to try to post three chapters this week since it's my last week of summer break. NO! I wanna cry :'( Oh well. Hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me if I made you hungry for brownies in the review, okay? XD Bye! **


	12. Crocus meaning Cheerfulness

**Hello my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. I got two questions asked on the last chapter so here are the answers.**

**Little Angel Boy: One of the boys have been recruited in this chapter. The other will be apart of it soon too :)**

**Imak1299: I was waiting for someone to ask about Ragnarok :D Ragnarok's absence will be explained in later chapters.**

**Well I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. It was a bit hard to write, but I was able to finish it in two days.**

**Disclaimer: It saddens me to say that I do not own Soul Eater :(**

* * *

Kid grabbed the bag of brownies that rested on top of the nightstand. He quietly walked downstairs to try not to awaken the Thompson sisters. That would not be a good thing if they found him sneaking out of the house. He slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, shutting it softly. What he didn't know was that Liz and Patty were looking through the window in their room.

Liz dialed a couple of numbers on her phone and placed it against her ear. "Maka? Are you outside?" She asked.

"_Yeah Tsubaki and I just saw Kid walk out._" Maka whispered into the phone.

"Okay we're coming out." Liz hung up and looked at Patty. "Patty, you have to be as quiet as you can when we go outside that means _no _laughing. Got it?" Patty nodded with a small giggle. Something told Liz that her sister didn't understand what she had just said.

The two sisters walked out the mansion. "Maka? Tsubaki? Where are you?" Liz whispered, searching around for the other two girls."

"We're over here." Liz looked over at the direction where she heard Maka's voice. They were hiding behind a bush. Maka and Tsubaki got up on their feet and walked over to the Thompson sisters. "Let's go before he gets to far." Liz ordered. They all nodded in response.

Liz carefully pushed the iron gates open, trying hard not to make the hinges squeak. The gates opened successfully without a problem.

As they followed out the house, they saw Kid from a far distance. The girls hid behind trees and bushes to not get caught by Kid. It was hard not to make noise due to the dead, dried leafs scattered all over the ground. "Ugh, why does it have to be fall?" Liz groaned. Maka shushed her, "Be quiet or else he'll catch us." Maka must have shushed her a bit to loud because Kid had turned around, but luckily he didn't see them.

Patty looked at Kid's hands and saw he was holding a bag filled with the brownies they had made yesterday. "Hey! Look it!" Patty whispered. She pointed to the bag that was in Kid's hands. All three girls looked at the direction where Patty was pointing at. Liz smirked at the sight of them. "So that's why he made us go through four hours of brownie baking." Liz knew it! She knew he was seeing someone!

"They're just brownies." Maka whispered.

"With a ribbon!" Liz said, quietly.

"And?"

"It has a ribbon!"

"I know, but why is that so shocking?"

Liz sighed, "What do presents have?"

"Bows?"

"Ribbons!"

"Actually, they're bows." Maka stated.

"Same thing!"

"No they-"

"Whatever!" Liz interrupted. "He's seeing someone at the hospital. I just wonder who it is." Now, they had finally found proof that Kid was seeing someone. All they need to do now is figure out who the person is and see what type of relationship they're in. Everything was going perfect! Maybe today will be the day they found out.

"YAHOO!"

Oh great . . .

Black Star jumped down from a tree branch and landed in front of the four girls. All the girls sweat dropped at the sight of him. Why? Out of all people, why did Black Star have to show up?

"What are you g-" Tsubaki slapped her hand in front of Black Star's mouth. "I'm sorry. I'll explain at home." The chain scythe whispered.

Kid turned around and looked behind him. "I swear I heard Black Star." His eyes searched around the area behind him and saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. It must have been his imagination.

"Crap! He almost caught us!" Liz cursed. Maka and Liz both glared at Black Star. "You idiot! Shut up!" They whispered at the blue haired ninja in unison. Black Star mumbled through Tsubaki's hand then chuckled. "Please Black Star, be quiet." Tsubaki whispered.

"Don't let go of him!" Liz said. "He's going to get us caught." Black Star glared at the older demon pistol.

"We'll let go of you if you shut up! Got it?" Black Star sighed through Tsubaki's hand and nodded. Tsubaki removed her hand away from Black Star's mouth. The ninja pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know why all of you are following Kid. He's so boring." Black Star mumbled.

"We just want to know what he's doing." Liz stated.

"Why? You can follow me instead!" He grinned.

Everyone sweat dropped and all said, "I'll pass."

"Anyways," Liz started. "The reason why we want to know is because well . . . we just want to know why he's been so distant lately. I can't believe I'm saying this, but . . . would you like to help us?" Maka's jaw dropped and looked at Liz with an are-you-serious face.

Black Star placed a hand under his chin, looking like he was thinking. "Okay I will," he agreed. "You need a big star like me in your team anyways." He may be obnoxious and loud, but he could be helpful in trying to find out what Kid has been doing. He did call himself a ninja.

"Great! Now go distract Kid so we can get to the hospital before he does." Liz ordered.

"The hospital?"

"Yes, the hospital. Now go before he gets there!" Black Star did as ordered and ran off. Liz looked at all three girls with a determined look on her face. "Okay girls, let's go!"

Black Star jumped in front of Kid out of no where. Kid took a step back, shocked at seeing Black Star. "B-Black Star! What are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"Soul! He needs your help!" Black Star lied, trying not to laugh.

"What happened?"

"Maka said he's never going to feed him again so he jumped out the window and is bleeding eternally." Oh gosh did Black Star want to laugh.

Kid frowned, "Then why aren't you helping him?"

"Psh! A big star like me shouldn't be cleaning up blood. Besides, it's Soul's fault for jumping out the window."

"He looks fine to me."

"What?"

Soul was walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of Kid and Black Star. The ninja turned to look at Soul, "Soul! You're not dead!" The scythe stopped walking and turned to look at the blue haired idiot, confused. This was a bad time for Soul to be showing up. (A/N: Sorry if this part is confusing let me explain it. Soul was passing by them at the wrong moment when Black Star had told Kid his lie. Sorry if you still don't understand.)

"What?" The albino said, confused at what was going on at the moment.

"The bleeding! It stopped!" Black Star shouted.

"What bleeding?"

"I'm leaving." Kid began to walk away from the scene."

Black Star glared at Soul, "Thanks Soul. You ruined my plan."

"Uh . . . what? All I wanted to do is go get lunch."

* * *

Hospital

That was a very strange event that had just happened. Something didn't seem right. He felt like someone had been following him for a long time. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.

Kid got his visitor's pass then entered the same white corridors of the hospital's third floor.

He knocked on the door and when he heard a muffled 'come in' he entered the little pinkette's room. Said pinkette was sitting up in the bed with a genuine smile on her face when she saw Kid walked into the room.

Kid smiled, "Hello."

"H-Hello." She greeted back.

Kid walked over to the chair by the side of her bed and sat. "I brought you something." Kid handed her the bag with brownies. Crona's eyes widened at the small gift and her smile widened as well, "T-Thank you." When Crona reached out to get the bag, their fingers brushed against each others causing both of them to blush at the small touch.

Crona untied the ribbon from the bag and took one out from the bag. The brownie was cut perfectly symmetrical just like the others. The sweet smell of the baked good was actually making her hungry. She took a bite of the dessert, savoring its taste. "I-It's really g-good." She complemented.

"I'm glad you like them. My weapons helped me make them." He said.

"Oh, w-well all of you a-are good cooks."

Kid felt like his heart had skipped a beat.

* * *

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka were hiding behind a bush in front of the hospital. They all stood up and wiped off all the mini sticks and leafs off of them when they saw the coast was clear.

"What do we do now?" Asked Maka.

"He hasn't come out with anyone yet so I'm guessing he's seeing a patient," Liz said. "We're going to need Soul and Black Star's help."

"Why are we going to need them?" Maka questioned.

"They're going to need to distract Kid while we go see who Kid is seeing." She explained.

"We don't know what room they're in, though." Tsubaki remarked.

"Maka can use her Soul Perception to sense what room Kid's soul is present in."

"Do you want me to check right now? The pig tailed girl asked. Liz nodded in response. Maka closed her eyes and began to use Soul Perception. She could sense Kid's soul not so far from where they were. She also sensed a very weak soul nearby him. It must have been the weakest soul in the whole entire hospital.

Maka opened her eyes, "He's on the third floor in the eightieth room, but Liz-"

"Great! We'll come back tomorrow. Now let's go before Kid senses our souls." Liz interrupted.

The other soul that Maka had sensed that was in the room didn't even seem like it was near to becoming strong. It felt like it was halfway dead. Whoever soul it was must have been in real pain. It made Maka feel pity for whoever that person was.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"O-Okay." She replied.

"Did your temperature rise?" Kid asked.

"Y-Yes, b-but only over night." It seemed almost every night Crona's temperature would rise then decrease in the morning.

"How high?"

"104." She must have thought that it was normal to have a fever that high. If it rose to 106 again then there would be no chance she would be able to breathe again. Her whole immune system would shut down in only a few minutes. She was lucky last time.

"B-But I feel better now!" She added.

"Do you know what your temperature is now?"

"T-The doctor said i-it lowered." The doctors must have been keeping the truth from her to not worry or stress her out. Stress can cause a fever to get higher which would be bad in this case.

"I hope you get better soon."

"Kid?" This was the first time he had ever heard her say his name, besides the dream he had. It made his stomach churn in happiness.

"Yes?"

She had started to blush. "W-When I get better, w-will you t-take me to s-see the flower again b-before they die?"

Kid smiled, "Okay."

* * *

**Cliche ending sorry :/ Maka had sensed Crona's mwuahaha. Next chapter is going to be fun to write *evil grin* By the way the part where Maka felt like Crona's soul was almost near death, doesn't mean that Crona is dying. When her temperature had risen (in chapter 8) it took a big toll on her system that's why it felt weaker. So no she's not dying. XD Anyways, please review :3 Until next chapter, bye ~**


	13. Wallflower meaning Friendship

**Woot! Another update! Well, here is chapter 13. Gosh, I feel like I'm on chapter four or something. Anyways, I got one question asked on the last chapter so here's the answer to it ^-^.**

**Eivexst: That question is a bit hard to answer without spoiling the story, but I'll give you a clue. On chapter two there is a very hard clue to the answer of your question. Can you find it? XD Sorry, that's a very hard to answer. But you'll see soon :D **

**Disclaimer: Oh disclaimer, I don't know why I have to type it if you know that I don't own it. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka's Apartment - Morning

Liz, Patty, and Maka sat on the couch on the opposite side of where Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul were sitting. They had been discussing all morning about what they had been planing and adding Soul into their team.

"So you want me to be apart of your stalking group?" Soul remarked. They all nodded.

Soul scoffed, "Stalking isn't cool, but . . . being bored isn't cool either so I'll help you." Wonderful! They had now recruited a new member in their team. As they say, the more the merrier.

"When does this plan start?" Soul asked.

"Now." Liz said.

"How do you know if he hasn't left the house yet?"

"He said he was going out in the afternoon," Liz started. She looked at the wall clock which read twelve. That meant that Kid must have left the house by now. They had to hurry before he got to the hospital before they did. "He should be leaving soon." She added.

"How is this plan going to go?" The scythe asked.

"You and Black Star try to find a way to make Kid avoid going to the hospital while we-"

Soul cut her off. "He's been going to the hospital?"

"Yes. Now let me continue," the tall blonde said. "We're going to go find out who he has been seeing this whole time."

"Liz, about the person -" Maka was interrupted once again by Liz's rambling.

Liz continued to explain the plan to Soul and Black Star as quickly as possible. The two boys were going to have to distract Kid in some bizarre way. It would be a bit difficult because Kid was very hard to convince into believing things. However, Kid's OCD may make the plan even easier then they would expect it to be. While the boys were distracting Kid, all four girls would have to run off to the hospital and find who this mystery person Kid has been seeing is. They would question the person as quickly as possible then run away before Kid caught them red handed.

"This doesn't sound very hard." The albino said. "How long do you think you'll need him to be distracted?"

"As long as possible," Liz replied. "Probably just for half an hour or so."

"Got it."

"Okay let's go before he gets to far." The group walked out of the apartment and began to walk to there destination. Soul and Black Star were heading to Gallows Mansion while all of the four girls were headed to the hospital to meet this mystery person.

"What if the person is a girl?" Asked Patty as they walked towards the direction of the hospital.

"Then they're dating or they like each other." Liz said. One of those had to be the correct answer. There was enough proof to prove that one of those had to be the answer. He had been seeing this person everyday, and he also had made them brownies! That was enough evidence to prove that they at least liked each other.

"What if they're just really good friends?" Tsubaki asked.

"Highly doubting it." The demon pistol stated. There had to be something going on between these two.

"Hey Liz, about the soul -"

"Look!" Patty pointed at something from afar. Maka sighed of annoyance. When would they actually let her finish her sentence? This was the third time she had gotten interrupted when she was trying to tell the demon pistol about the weak soul she had sensed, who Kid had been seeing.

Patty was pointing at a certain a boy they knew with three white stripes on the left side of his black hair. Liz's eyes widened. "Crap! Hide!" She whispered. All the girls ran behind a row of bushes. Liz peeked up from the bush and saw Soul and Black Star running behind Kid. Black Star was shouting out non sense while Soul was saying other idiotic stuff that she couldn't understand. They may have been idiots, but they were really good help in this mission.

"Kid! Kid!" Black Star shouted from behind him. Kid let out an irritated sigh and turned around to look at the two morons who were chasing after him from behind. He was hoping for them to have gotten bored of following him by now, but surprisingly they were still going.

"What do you want?" Kid asked, annoyed. The two stopped running and began panting, well Soul was. Black Star didn't break a sweat.

"There was something asymmetrical back there!" Black Star said.

"What?" Kid said, sounding surprised. How dare someone make something asymmetrical? Whoever did this must be punished for their terrible deed. Everything in this world must be symmetrical or he would die. "Where?" He asked.

"Over there!" Black Star pointed behind him. There was a colorful mural painted on a building's wall. The mural looked perfectly symmetrical and beautiful except one thing was wrong that was barely noticeable, but Kid was able to see it perfectly. On one side of the mural it had eight circles while the other side of the mural had seven circles. What were they thinking when they were painting this? How did his father allow this mural to exist in the city?

Kid ran quickly to the paint store and bought one can of paint and paintbrush. He then dashed over angrily up to the asymmetrical mural and tried to fix it.

Soul gestured the girls to run when Kid was finally distracted. It would probably take hours for Kid to fix the mural. He would probably curse the painter while fixing it, his anger would lead him to messing up, and then he would most likely have a mental breakdown after he had made the painting even more asymmetrical then it already was.

All four girls ran behind the bushes and trees. Dead leafs would crumble beneath their feet as they ran as fast as they can.

When they were finally a far distance from Kid and the other two boys, they stopped there running. All of them were panting heavily, especially Liz. They were halfway to the hospital and halfway to knowing who exactly this person that Kid has been seeing is. Liz was was becoming more and more anxious and excited about figuring out who this person was.

"What exactly are you going to ask them?" Maka asked. She had given up telling Liz about the person's soul. Liz would probably ignore her or cut her off anyways.

"Just a couple of questions." She responded.

"Like?"

Liz beamed of bashfulness, "If they're dating or if they like each other!"

"What if they aren't dating or they don't like each other?" Tsubaki asked.

Liz sighed, "Oh Tsubaki. They must like each other if they have been seeing each other everyday."

"I . . . guess."

"Let's go before we run out of time." The older Thompson sister ordered. They quickened there pace every step they took. They had so much to do in so little time.

Liz wondered about the person that Kid had been seeing. They must have won a big place in Kid's heart to have caused him to become so distant lately.

The older demon pistol must have been thinking for a long time since she hadn't even noticed that they had already arrived at the hospital. That walk felt shorter then usual.

* * *

Hospital

Liz, Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty entered the hospital's lobby. The walls and floors were plastered white. Even all the furniture was white. According to Liz, they had a very dull waiting room. Wait until she saw how boring and plain the halls and rooms were.

They all walked over to the front desk lady, who was typing away on the computer in front of her. She looked up from the screen and smiled at the four girls. "Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

"We would like to see the patient in room eighty." Liz said, politely.

"Crona?"

"Um . . . yeah."

"She's on the third floor." A she? Yes, so that means Kid has been seeing a girl! Liz began to do a happy dance in her mind.

The young lady handed each of them a visitor's pass before they walked away. The girls walked into the elevator. When they entered the elevator, Liz put her hands up in the air. "Yes! I knew he was seeing a girl!" She cheered. Oh, how happy she was at the moment. "Whatever. We still don't know anything about her yet." Maka muttered.

The elevator doors opened and the girls ran out into the plain white halls, searching for the room number. "Seriously? Can't they paint the walls any other color, but white?" Liz insulted.

"What do you expect from a hospital?" Maka said. Liz shrugged, "For it not to smell like Stein." Everyone laughed at Liz's rude comment.

They stopped chatting after they found the girl's room. Liz knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in' from inside the room. Liz looked at the three girls who looked absolutely excited. She turned the doorknob and there inside the room they saw a meek girl laying in bed.

Crona's eyes widened at the four strangers who were standing by her door. She didn't know any of them. Were they here to hurt her?

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you or anything. We just want to ask you a couple of questions about someone." Liz assured her. Were they here to ask her about Lady Medusa too? She stayed quiet, hoping that this had nothing to do about Medusa's whereabouts.

The girls entered the room and shut the door, causing Crona to flinch. She was alone with the fours strangers in front of her.

"Do you know who Death the Kid is?" Liz asked.

So this was about Kid? For some reason that made her panic even more in the inside. She hesitantly nodded to Liz's question.

Liz beamed, "Are you two friends?"

"I-I think so."

"Do you like each other?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are you two dating?" Liz continued to bombard the poor girl with questions. Some including if Kid had asked her out yet and if she had gone on a date with him yet. She was asking the questions so quickly that poor Crona couldn't even barely fit in a breath. All Liz was doing was frightening the young girl to death with her questions.

Crona's breath had become rapid and she was starting to become dizzy. She pulled the sheets over her head, trembling of fear under them. How she wished Liz would stop.

"Liz! You're scaring her!" Maka snapped. Liz stopped and sighed, "Sorry. I got to carried away."

Maka walked over to the side of the bed. The pinkette under the blanket moved the blanket back down from her face. She looked up at Maka, who seemed much more calmer then Liz.

"Let's start all over. Hi, I'm Maka." The pig tailed girl said, then stuck out her hand to Crona.

Crona looked at Maka surprised. Maka smiled at her kindly.

Hopefully, she would make a new friend today.

* * *

**Liz scares me O_O xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter if not then . . . sorry. I was going to write more, but I ran out of paper XD. Yes, I write my chapters first then type them. Next chapter will be posted on Friday because *scary music plays* I'm starting school soon so I have to start updating slowly. I hate school T.T Well anyways, I must go and write the next chapter byess :D Please Review!**


	14. Bittersweet Flowers meaning Truth

**Kyaa~ Late update. I'm sorry. I'm a failure D: I was so busy with school since I started on Tuesday and I've been so tired. The first thing I get on the first day of school is a pile of homework. Seriously! Sorry, guys I really am. Plus, I've been busy watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. XD I can't stop fangirling while watching that show. Anyways I kept you waiting long enough so here's Chapter 14. Oh and thank you for the wonderful reviews and Little Angel Boy, you guess so accurately XD. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: Why can't Soul Eater be mine? T.T I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kid paced back and forth in front of the mural he had just finished fixing. He looked at it for the umpteenth time and let out a satisfied sigh."It's finally symmetrical. What do you two think?" Kid turned to look at the other two boys who were sitting under a large, shady tree being there lazy selves. Black Star was half asleep and Soul looked extremely bored and tired. "Yeah, good, whatever." Soul responded, bluntly.

The little Shinigami frowned, "You can at least give me a proper answer."

"Whatever." The scythe muttered. Kid let out a small huff and began to walk away from the painting. "Wait! Where are you going?" Soul asked.

"Somewhere." Kid summoned Beelzebub and jumped on to his skateboard. "Kid! Wait!" Soul called. It was already too late. The striped hair boy had already flew up into the sky.

The albino sighed, "Whatever. It's there problem now. She only said for half an hour. Thirty minutes passed by already so our mission is done." Soul folded his arms and placed them behind his head. Maybe, they weren't _that_ helpful.

* * *

Hospital

Maka sat in the chair where Kid would usually sit when he came to see the sick girl. The whole room had stayed quiet for a while. The silence reminded Crona of the day she met the young reaper. She would never forget that day.

"You're name's Crona, right?" Maka said. The pinkette nodded.

"So Crona, do you like Kid?" Liz asked, sounding a bit excited for her to answer.

"Y-Yes." She responded. Liz squealed in joy. "B-But only as a friend!" Crona added. That stopped Liz's fan girling moment. The older demon pistol found that a bit disappointing. She was hoping for it to be the answer that she was expecting. Turned out that it wasn't.

Liz frowned, "Not even a little?"

"I-I don't think so."

"But you have to know!" Crona winced at her loud tone. It almost sounded as if she was angry.

"Shut up, Liz!" Maka scolded. "You scared her enough." Liz slightly pouted and Patty bursted into a fit of laughter. Tsubaki just sweat dropped as she looked at the two demon pistols.

Maka looked back at Crona, "How long have you and Kid been seeing each other?"

"F-For a w-while." She responded.

"How long is a while?" Liz asked.

"A-A week or two." Now they all knew for sure that he had been coming to the hospital this whole time.

"And he still hasn't made a move? Gosh, Kid is slow." Liz muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Liz replied quickly.

How come Kid hadn't asked her out yet? He had been seeing the girl for a while now. He even left two times in the late of night and not return until late morning just to see Crona. Also, Kid made her brownies! It was obvious that he liked her, but something told Liz that maybe Kid might not just have a crush on Crona, but possibly be in _love_ with the pinkette.

"How long have you been in the hospital Crona?" Maka asked.

"F-Five years." Everyone's jaw dropped in shock except for Patty. The younger Thompson sister looked more confused than surprised.

"Five years? Why that long?" Questioned Maka. Crona really didn't want to tell her the reason why she had spent five years of her life in the hospital. If she did that meant she would have to mention Lady Medusa. She knew that they would think she was evil too and probably hurt her if they found out she was related to one of the most evilest witches. They might even hate her for having witch's blood running through her veins. That was the least she wanted to happen, especially since she just met them.

"I-I don't l-like talking about i-it." She stuttered.

Maka tilted her head to the right, "Hm? Why is that?"

Oh no! What was she suppose to say now?

"I-It's k-kind of a l-long story." She replied. The pig tailed girl looked at her still confused and murmured a small 'oh.'

"So why exactly are you in the hospital?" Liz asked. That was another question Crona wished she was never asked. It was probably the first one on her list of 'Questions I Can't Deal With.' Having to tell someone about her disability made her feel like she was worthless. She thought they would think so too. No, not thought. Let's rephrase that. Crona _knew _that they would think so too. Maybe Kid thought she was worthless as well and the only reason why he would come see her was because he had to figure out about Medusa's plan. The thought made her heart sink. She didn't want to believe it, but it was most likely true.

"Crona?"

The pinkette snapped out of her daze. "I-I'm sorry. W-What was the q-question again?"She asked.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Liz repeated.

"I-I don't like talking a-about that e-either." She responded, sounding a bit more nervous then usual.

"Is it that bad?"

"A-A bit."

"Life must be rough for you." Liz said. Tsubaki elbowed her in the stomach and Maka gave her one of her evil death glares, warning her that if she didn't shut up then she would for sure get a Maka-Chop. "Sorry." The older Thompson sister apologized.

"I-It's okay." Crona said. Although, Liz was right. Crona's life was tough and Medusa being her mother made it worse.

Liz glanced over at the wall clock. An hour had already passed. That meant that the boys had actually done a good job at distracting Kid. Well, better then she expected. But, knowing Kid, he would probably have gotten tired of hearing there stupid shenanigans_. _

"Hey Maka?" The pig tailed girl looked over at the taller blonde. "Can you use your Soul Perception to check if Kid's coming?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Maka began to use her Soul Perception. She could sense Kid's soul far from here, but something caught her attention. Crona's soul felt a bit more weaker then before. Something really wasn't right with Crona. (A/N: Remember, Maka doesn't know Crona's sick.)

"No, Kid's a few feet away from us. We still have a couple of minutes before he arrives." Maka said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Crona looked at the two girls confused about what they were talking about. Did Kid even know that they were here?

Liz smiled at the pinkette resting on the hospital bed. "Now Crona. Has Kid mentioned anything about us?"

* * *

Kid stopped in front of the plain white hospital. It was already half past one. He was late to go see the girl he had fallen for.

Kid sighed, "I hope she's doing okay." The sliding doors opened, letting Kid step into the lobby of the hospital. He walked over to the front desk where the usual nurse was at.

"I'm here to see Crona." Kid said politely.

_"_Oh. I'm sorry, but Ms. Gorgon has a couple of visitors at the moment and I'm only allowed to let a maximum of four visitors in the room." The nurse explained.

Kid raised a brow. Four people had come to see Crona? He thought that he was the only one visiting Crona. Hopefully, they weren't boys that had come to see her. Not that he was jealous or anything. He just wanted to know if the girl was "safe" that's all.

"Excuse me. May I use your restroom?" Kid asked. The nurse nodded and pointed to the direction of the restroom which was in the hall. Perfect. All he wants to do is check if the pinkette was okay, that's all.

* * *

"He hasn't mentioned anything about us!?" Liz exclaimed, angrily.

"N-No sorry." It's official. Crona is now terrified of Liz.

"That jerk!" Kid was unbelievable.

While Liz cursed under her breath of what a big bastard Kid was, Maka was looking outside the door of the room. She was making sure that Kid was no where in sight by using her Soul Perception

All of a sudden, Maka's eyes widened when she sensed Kid's soul coming closer to the room. "Shoot! Kid's coming! He's coming up the elevator!" Maka warned.

"What!?" They were in big trouble now. "Quick! Throw us out the window!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No. Now do it!" Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki transformed into their weapon forms without hesitation. Maka gathered all the weapons into her arms and was about to throw them down, but stopped when she heard a shout from Liz. "Don't tell Kid anything about this!" Liz told the girl. Crona nodded

Maka threw the weapons out the window and heard a loud 'ow' come from Liz. She snickered, "That's payback for not listening to me." Maka ran out of the room and shut the door behind her as she left.

Crona just blinked multiple times, confused at what had just happened.

Kid entered the room and smiled at the girl resting in bed. _It must have been no one._

Liz dusted off the leafs and dirt off of her. "I'm letting him off the hook today, but if he thinks I wont mention this later on then, oh he is so wrong!" Liz muttered angrily. She sounded like she wanted to strangle someone at the moment.

"Let it go Liz. It's not that big of a deal," Maka said. "It's natural that he might have forgotten to mention anything about us. I mean, he is seeing a patient who has been in the hospital for five years. He's probably to busy encouraging her to get better."

"Yeah, but still. He was hiding this behind our backs. Don't think I'm not going to question him about this later because I will." Maka sighed. Although, she was a bit curious of what was wrong with Crona so she'll let Liz go with the plan of questioning Kid. She was curious to know why Crona is in the hospital?

* * *

**Oh Liz xD. Well, they made a good yet suicidal escape plan lol. Hm . . . I have nothing much to say. Oh yeah! I'll update on either Friday or Saturday next week. Depends how much homework my teachers are going to kill me with. See you next chapter ^-^ I'm going to go fangirl over SIH now (don't worry the next chapter is in progress at the moment.) Please Review! Bye!**


	15. Monkshood Flower meaning Beware

**Holy Fluff a Friday update :D I'm so glad I get to post this chapter today :3 I finished this chapter two days ago, but due to homework I couldn't post it on Wednesday :( Why does school have to ruin life? Anyways, I hope you love this chapter. By the way, if you read the name for this chapter, it gives you a clue of what's going to happen in this chapter full of fluff (not really.) Well I hope you enjoy, if not then you can throw your pitchforks at me (lol jk.) **

**Disclaimer: You know what's worse then school? Disclaimers! I don't own Soul Eater and I never will.**

* * *

A week had gone and past and Crona was still sick in bed. Her fever had risen and dropped many times from the past week. This fever was going no where for a while. Worst of all, winter was on its way. That meant the flowers would die before she got to see them again. It also meant that she wouldn't be able to go on another "trip" with Kid.

She tried her best to get better. She would eat all her food, take the medicine the doctors would give her, and try her best to get a goodnight sleep. It was a bit hard for her to fall asleep though due to her neck feeling stiff all the time and getting severe headaches almost every night. Sometimes she felt like her whole body was going to go numb. She hated the symptoms of viral meningitis.

Kid had started school again today. She had to admit, she would the miss the little Shinigami and his early morning visits. However, it made it easier for her to keep the secret of that surprising visit she had from those four strangers not so long ago. Although, she did wonder who those four girls were and how they knew Kid was seeing her. They were probably friends of his.

But, there was something that had been worrying her since the day she met those four strangers. She was worried to figure out the actual truth of why Kid had been seeing her. Was he actually here to check on her, or was he just here to find out about Medusa's plan? All this thinking was causing her migraine to get worse. It was better if she just ignored the thought. It might have not been the truth anyways.

She let out a sad sigh. Loneliness was filling up the room again. At least that solitary feeling would be gone when Kid came back to visit her. But, that wouldn't be until four o'clock. It was barely ten. She would have to wait for six hours until he arrived.

Crona wondered how school was. Medusa had never entered her daughter into any school before. The snake witch would tell her that it was nothing important to go to and that it was only a waste of time.

Kid had told her some things about the academy and what exactly you do there. According to Crona, it sounded like an intimidating place to go to because hundreds of students attended the academy and being surrounded by hundreds of students didn't seem like something she could deal with. However, it did seem like an interesting place to go to. She would like to go someday and see how it is. Maybe she might be able to make some friends just like how she had made friends with the blonde pig tailed girl called Maka.

Her disability may be a problem though. The other students may make fun of her because she was handicapped. That thought scared her. Maybe she wasn't ready for school yet. Would she ever be able to have a normal with the curse she had received five years ago? If not, then she would try to isolate herself from the outside world again.

Crona looked over at the white wall clock. Only ten minutes had passed by. She'll just wait until the times flies by

* * *

Death Weapon & Meister Academy

Kid sat in his seat looking bored as ever in Class Crescent Moon. Stein was going on and on about some other endangered species they were going to dissect soon. It was rare when they would have an actual lesson. Dissection had become one of the main things they would do since Professor Stein was hired to be a teacher here at the academy.

Everyone had a disgusted look on there face as they saw the guts of the endangered animal splatter on to the metal examination table. Poor thing didn't even have it coming. Stein continued to rip open the other body parts of the now dead animal.

Kid watched him with a disgusted look on his face. He wasn't grossed out of the guts that continued to make a weird sound as they splattered against the table. He was disgusted at the asymmetrical way Stein would cut open the thing. It made his blood boil of anger mixed with annoyance. He just wanted to take the scalpel away from him and show him how to cut the stupid thing in a symmetrical way, but last time he tried Stein threatened to dissect him if he didn't sit back down in his seat. Luckily, the insane professor stopped ripping open the animal when the voice of the cheerful reaper filled the room from the intercom. "Kiddo~ I need to see you because I miss you so much!" Lord Death teased through the intercom. Kid sweat dropped at his father's childish teasing. He could here a group of girls from the back of the class, giggling.

He groaned and got up from his seat. "Coming."

"Kid. He can't hear you." Liz mentioned.

"I know." The striped hair boy walked out of the classroom feeling embarrassed.

He strolled down the long halls of the academy and made a stop when he reached the door of the Death Room. He entered the room and there by the mirror stood Lord Death.

"Kiddo! I've missed you so much! Come here and give me a hug!" Lord Death stretched out his arms, ready to give Kid the most biggest bear hug in the world.

"It's only been a week, father. It hasn't been that lo-" The little reaper was cut off as his father pulled him into a bone crushing hug. The poor little guy was gasping for breath as Lord Death tightened the hug. After a couple of seconds, Lord Death finally noticed his son was struggling to catch his breath and released him from the death hug. Kid swore that he saw the light during those horrible seconds of that hug.

"You almost killed me!"

"Oh Kid! Don't over exaggerate."

"I'm not over exaggerating!" He protested. "Is that all you wanted to see me for?"

"No. Actually, I want to talk to you about Medusa's daughter." Lord Death said. Kid flinched at his father's sentence. Did he know he was seeing Crona? No! He can't know! No one knows he's been seeing Crona.

"W-What about her?"

"Since we have been searching for Medusa for a while now and there has been no trace of her so far, I'm not going to have any other choice but to meet the girl myself and find a way to make her tell me." He explained.

"No!" Kid blurted out. His eyes widened at what he had just said.

"Lord Death tilted his head, "Why not?"

Kid chuckled nervously, "I just think it would be better if we do our own research."

"But she can be good help."

"No, she can't! She's no use!" He shouted. His eyes got even bigger. What did he just say? Did he just call her useless? He felt a part of his heart break off. How could he say that about her?

"Is something wrong, Kid?" He didn't respond. He was still shocked at what he had recently said. _She's no use! _Those three words rang in his head. Why is he spitting out lies all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry. Just a bit stressed out over some things." Kid apologized.

"It's okay Kiddo! Now back to what we were talking about," he resumed. "We've been searching everywhere for Medusa, but we can't find her. We have no other choice but to force the answer out of her.

"And if she refuses again?"

Lord Death stuck out his large glove hand. "Reaper Chop!"

"You're going to chop a hospital patient!?"

"Maybe~" He teased.

"Don't! Let . . . let me talk to her again." He said.

"But Kid, last time you tried she didn't tell you anything." The older reaper remarked.

"I'll try again and if it doesn't work, then you can try."

"That will work."

"But . . . can I ask her in two days?"

"Why is that Kiddo?"

"I'm going to be busy today and tomorrow." Kid lied. Truth was, he wanted to at least spend two more days with her. He knew that after he told his father what Crona had told him, he would also have to tell him that he had been seeing Medusa's daughter for a while now just for the pinkette's own safety. If he didn't tell his father then everything would come crashing down in an instant. The reaper would most likely banish Crona from the city and there was no doubt that she would be dead in a day if she was out in the large, cold world alone. If Kid told his father about her condition, then maybe he would let her stay. He may never be able to see her again, but it was better then to see her die because of him. He caused her enough pain already. Kid still blamed himself for what the pinkette was going through at the moment.

"Okay, that sounds fine. Report to me when you have the answer." Kid nodded and walked out of the room right when the bell had rang for the end of classes. Students were running out of Class Crescent Moon covering there mouths, looking as if they were about to vomit as they ran down the halls of the academy. The dissection must have gotten a little intense.

Kid had started heading to the exit of the academy, but stopped midway when he heard a familiar voice call his name. That voice belonged to little miss nosy Liz, who was with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Kid! Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have some business to attend to." He responded.

Patty giggled, "Oh~ You're gonna go see your girl-" Maka and Tsubaki both slapped one hand on Patty's mouth. Why can't the small demon pistol keep a secret?

Kid raised a brow, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good. Anyways, you still haven't answered my question. Where are you going?"

"It doesn't concern you."

Liz shrugged. "Whatever you say. See you later." They all walked away without another word, leaving Kid confused.

That was a bit odd. Wasn't she going to question him? He shrugged it off and walked away. Poor Kid doesn't know what awaits him when he returns home.

* * *

Hospital

Crona watched as the clock ticked at every second that passed by. It was already three thirty. She only had to wait thirty minutes more until it was four. By that time, Kid would be back to see her and that lonely feeling would be gone from the atmosphere around her.

The striped hair boy always made her happy. Sometimes she would feel her heart beat quicken and butterflies dance around in her stomach. She didn't know what this feeling was, but it always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. But, this feeling only appeared when she was around Kid.

A small, polite knock was heard at the door. Crona looked at the door and then back at the clock. Only five minutes had passed by. Kid couldn't have possibly arrived yet. "C-Come in."

A young nurse walked in with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She smiles at the pinkette, "Delivery for Crona Gorgon." The nurse walked up to the side of the bed and handed the young girl the flowers.

"T-Thank you." The nurse nodded and walked out the door.

Crona looked at the bouquet of flowers. The flowers were a light purple color and in the center of them was a note. She took the note out of the bouquet and read it over.

Her eyes widened at the piece of paper in her now trembling hands.

_I'm coming back for you soon . . . _

The paper slipped out of her hands and everything went black.

She was back . . .

* * *

***scary music plays* Guess who sent Crona the note? Before I go, I only have four days of school next week that means I might be able to update two times next week :D Hopefully . . . unless my teachers decide to give me weekend homework -_- Let's see. Please Review and see you next chapter! :3 Love you :D**


	16. Acacia meaning Concealed Love

**Hola! XD So . . . I don't have much to say, but . . . here's the next chapter? Okay, this is awkward. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me a long time to write this because of stupid writer's block. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did there would be another season.**

* * *

_I'm coming back for you soon_

_I'm coming back for you soon_

_I'm coming back for you soon_

_I'm coming back for you soon_

_I'm coming back for you soon_

_I'm coming back for you soon_

Those words repeated about a million times in her head. The note would haunt her forever. It scared her so much that she had fainted. She couldn't believe that after all these years, that witch had finally decided to contact her. That snake witch would come back and put her back in that dark room. Medusa . . . Medusa was coming back to put her back in much more misery.

_I-It's just a dream, it's just a dream. _She told herself, but even she knew that it was reality.

"Crona! Crona wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone lightly shaking her shoulders. It turned out to be the person she had been waiting for. Kid.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, noticing that the note was no longer in her hands. Her eyes began to well up with tears. "Y-You didn't read it right?" She asked.

Kid looked at her confused, "Read what?"

Crona looked around the bed trying to find the note. Tears were daring to escape her eyes as she searched for the terrifying note. It was no where on the bed. She shifted in the bed and ducked her head down to look around the floor. There, by Kid's feet, was the note. More tears were welling up in her eyes, making it harder for her to keep them in.

She threw her arms down at the ground trying to reach for the note. Her attempt failed when she almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Kid was able to catch her before she had completely fallen. This just caused the tears that the poor girl was trying to hold back, fall.

Kid helped her lay back on the bed and watched her with wide eyes as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong, and he didn't like it. Especially, if it involved Crona.

The girl covered her face with her hands as she sobbed, softly, letting out small hiccups.

"Crona . . . "

"D-Don't read it!" She stuttered.

"What are you talking about?"

She removed her hands away from her face. Her eyes were wide with fear, yet glassy with tears. The poor girl was crying over a piece of paper that basically had her death written on it. She looked back down at the floor and stared at Medusa's note. This only caused new tears to form in her dark blue-gray eyes.

Kid glanced over at the ground to see what Crona had been looking at. All he saw was a small strip of paper. Was this the reason why she had been crying?

He bent over to pick up the piece of paper. Crona's heart was pounding like a loud bass drum. She felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest soon. She was begging for death to come and take her away.

"Don't read it!" She pleaded. She sounded desperate, which broke Kid's heart.

As much as he wanted to read it to see what was written on it, he resisted. Kid handed her the strip of paper and Crona accepted it with a trembling hand. She clenched her hand into a fist, crumbling the piece of paper.

"Crona, what's wrong?" He asked. Concern was written all over his face. One thing she never saw on people when it came to her. As much as she hated to lie in his face, she would have to.

She planted a fake smile on her face. "N-Nothing."

Kid knew that was an absolute lie. The trails of tears that stained her face was proof she was lying.

He sighed, "Don't lie." A pit of guilt filled up in him after he said those two simple words. He should be saying that to himself. He had been lying to his friends, father, and even the pinkette.

"I-It's nothing i-important." Her voice cracked when she spoke. It had to be something important. It was better if he let it slip this time. Maybe, she would tell him what it was later.

Although, he was still curious to know what was written on the note. It had to be something that must have made her feel uncomfortable since the note did make her bawl out tears.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The girl looked at him confused. Her smile had become real and she nodded. "Thank you."

He would wait for her to tell him. Even if it took weeks . . . unless his father decided to never let him see her again. That was the one thing he least wanted to think about today. There was too much drama going on today. From the conversation he had with his father where he called the sick girl useless to the note that Crona was now keeping a secret from him. Today was becoming a very hectic day.

"Crona, can you answer one question for me?" He asked

"O-Okay."

"Who sent you the note?"

This would be a hard question for her to answer. She would have to come up with another lie. If she told him Medusa had sent her the note, he would want to know what was written on it immediately. Then what would happen if she told him the truth? Would he leave and never come back to see her again? That was probably the answer to her question. His priority was to figure out what Medusa's plan was to revenge on the DWMA. After he left, she would be back to the same old routine she had before she met Kid. Spending her next years in the hospital alone to watch as the seconds past by on the clock and wait for death to knock on her door. Everything would go back to the same old thing, unless Medusa did come back and take her away to make Crona her test subject again.

She couldn't think of a lie so she just went with "I can't tell you."

He was expecting that answer. "Okay" was all he could respond with.

They talked for a couple of minutes, that turned into hours, about a different subject. His plan on cheering her up was working. So far, he had gotten her to giggle and blush (including him) when he would tell her complements.

Kid was able to convince the nurses to extend the visitor hours since this would probably be the last week he stepped in the hospital. The thought of not being able to see her again saddened him. Worst of all, he hadn't even confessed his feelings to her yet. He was thinking about telling her before he never got to see her again, but wouldn't it be cruel to tell her and then never come back to see her?

It was already six. Liz and Patty would be wondering where Kid was by now. He let out a sigh, "Well Crona, I'm going to have to be going now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The girl nodded as he walked out the door and shut the door behind him.

When the little reaper was out of sight, Crona grabbed her pillow and began to pour out the sorrow she had been hiding from him when he had arrived.

* * *

Gallows Mansion

Right when Kid had arrived home and open the front door of his home, Liz was the first thing he saw when he entered.

He sighed. "What now Liz?"

"All I wanted to do is welcome you home."

"We both know that's a lie."

"You're right."

"Then what do you want?" He asked, once again.

"I want to talk to you." She said.

Kid walked over to the couch in the living room after he shut the door and slipped off his shoes. Patty was coloring in a giraffe in a coloring book on the coffee table in the living room.

Liz sat across from Kid and looked at him, trying her best not to squeal out the truth. "You've been acting distant lately."

_Great, this again. _He thought. Why couldn't they just stay out of his business? "No I haven't." He responded bluntly.

The older demon pistol really wanted to shout out the truth. "Don't lie!"

"I'm not!"

"Lying will make you more asymmetrical!"

"What!? It can't! NO! I'M AN ABOMINATION!" He cried. The little Shinigami fell on the ground crying and punching the ground as he called himself 'asymmetrical garbage.'

"O~h Kid! The lying wizard's going to come and get you and turn you all asymmetrical!" Patty teased in a sing-song voice. That just made Kid's crying fit worse.

As many minutes passed by, Kid had continued to cry. Suddenly, teasing Kid was beginning to bore Liz.

The demon pistol couldn't take it anymore. "I know you're seeing a girl at the hospital!" She blurted out. That stopped the asymmetrical boy from crying. "What?"

"You're seeing someone!" She pointed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Just admit it!"

"No!"

"If you don't admit it, than . . . you hate symmetry!"

He hesitated. Why did she have to bring up symmetry? "Okay . . . fine. I am." He muttered. He did it for the love of symmetry.

Liz let out a fan girl squeal to Kid's surprise. "Do you like her?"

What was he going to say now? If he lied then not only would he feel guilty, but he would also become more asymmetrical than he already was. Somehow, he believed what both of the demon pistols had told him.

"Kind of." He mumbled.

The tall blonde let out another squeal. "Yes!" She cheered. "How much do you like her? Do you like her a lot or just a little? What do you like about her? Since when have you started liking her?" The questioning had begun. But, one question that caught him off guard was: "When are you planning to tell her how you feel?"

"I'm not going to tell her." He replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

Liz tilted her head. "Why not?"

"I just really don't want to be stuck in an unrequited love if she rejects me, Liz. I'm not going to ask her out."

* * *

***sigh* Doesn't unrequited love suck? If only he knew that Crona liked him too. Liz seems like a KidxCrona fan XD. Anyways, I'm being rushed to finish this chapter at the moment because my mom keeps yelling at me to hurry up, so until next chapter. Please Review :3 candy-chan out! Peace!**


	17. Fir meaning Time

**No! A late update! I know, I know. I was suppose to update this on Monday, but I was never able to finish it on time. This chapter took me FOREVER to right. I swear, writer's block kept hitting me every single time I tried to write this chapter. However, I managed :D. Next chapter might be easier to write, considering that I have already gotten half a page done already and most of these chapters are 4-5 pages long. I know they're short. Anyways, this chapter is very . . . I'm gonna say cliche XD. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I will never EVER own Soul Eater. I know, sad right? **

* * *

Kid had been thinking about his and the older Thompson sister's conversation last night on the way to school alone. Liz had gave him a good talk last night. Well, it was more like she was scolding him about hiding his feelings for Crona.

The Thompson sister had told him that if he didn't spill his feelings out to her soon then he would lose his chance. But how would he be able to bring himself to tell her? A lost soul like hers would probably panic if he told her that he liked her _that _way. To make matters worse, his father would never let him be in any type of relationship with the daughter of the witch who is trying so hard to destroy the academy. It would never work out and he would just have to face the fact.

Besides, it's just a small crush. It's not like he was _in love _with her. At times he would believe he was, but he let it off as his emotions were just getting to him.

Maybe . . . his feelings for the pinkette would vanish when he never sees her again.

_But what if these feelings never disappear? _He wondered. What would happen if these feelings never leave? He would probably hate himself even more for never telling the girl of his dreams how he feels about her. It would probably kill him if he lost her to someone else.

_I'm going to have to tell her eventually._

Today was going to be the day he would confess his true feelings to her.

Surprisingly, Kid hadn't notice he had already arrived at the academy until he bumped into the back of Maka, who was with the rest of the group except for Liz and Patty. The two girls still hadn't arrived yet. Kid decided to leave them behind since they overslept and if he waited for them to wake up he would have probably arrived to school late.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Maka. I didn't see you there." He apologized.

"It's okay. Where's Liz and Patty?" She asked.

"They overslept. Did you need to speak to them?"

"Um . . . yeah."

"Let me guess. You want to speak to them about the girl I've been seeing." He said. It didn't matter if they knew anymore. That was most likely the reason why Maka wanted to speak with the Thompson sisters anyways.

Maka's eyes widened, "Liz freaking told you!" She felt like a total stalker now. "I thought she was kidding about telling you." She muttered.

"I cannot believe that all of you went through all that trouble to figure out what I have been doing." Kid said. "First of all, I don't understand why all of you care about what I have been doing. Second of all, it's my business, not yours.

Black Star scoffed, "I could care less, but they all needed the big star's help!" His obnoxious laughter filled the air. Kid rolled his eyes at him.

Soul smirked, "So what they said was all true. Who knew you would get a girlfriend before me?"

Kid sighed and placed his hand on his temple. "She's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be!"

The reaper turned around to see who had spoken. It turned out to be Liz walking with Patty beside her. Liz still looked tired though, but Patty was her cheerful self. Sometimes people wondered how she could be so hyper in the early morning. It was an absolute mystery.

The little reaper blushed, "Can you please stop with that?"

A devilish smirk was planted on Liz's face. "You said it yourself yesterday when we were having our conversation!"

"Shut up!"

Everyone began to laugh as they looked at Kid, who looked flustered than ever. He felt extremely embarrassed at the moment.

"So when are you planning to ask her out?" Asked Soul.

"Today." He answered.

"You better not mess this up Kid." Liz warned.

"I know." The reaper muttered.

"Hey Kid," this time Tsubaki was speaking. "I know this is not any of my business, but what's wrong with Crona?" She asked, politely.

Kid's expression saddened. He hesitated to answer the question. "She's disabled. She can't walk."

Everyone of them stayed quiet after what he had said. Even Patty and Black Star. Without a doubt were they shocked to hear the reason why the poor pinkette was in the hospital.

"Kid . . . I-I'm sorry." Liz apologized. She felt bad for everything she had done to Kid now. The demon pistol had tried so hard to get the answer out of him that she even tortured him by turning the whole house asymmetrical. Payback was going to come and bite her on the butt someday.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"How did this happen to her?" Asked Maka.

"I don't really know. She hasn't given me the answer to that question yet." He responded.

Maka's eyes looked sorrowful. "When I was using Soul Perception the day we went to go see her, I felt like her soul was becoming weaker and weaker by every minute that passed by." She explained. "You don't think that she's dying . . . right?"

"No. She's been sick for a while now which is causing her soul to weaken." He said.

"Kid?"

The little Shinigami turned back to look at the chain scythe, who was now speaking again.

"Is it okay if we all start visiting her too?" She asked.

Kid glared at Black Star, who was shouting at some random girls passing by, telling them what a big star he was. He wasn't sure if he would let Black Star see Crona. The blue hair idiot would probably scare the living daylights out of the poor girl. He wasn't even sure if he wanted Soul to go see her too. Basically, Kid didn't want any of the two idiots to go see his secret crush.

He sighed. "I guess. As long as you keep Black Star on a leash or at least a foot away from Crona!"

Tsubaki giggled, "Okay."

Black Star looked at Kid, shocked. "What's so wrong about me!?"

"Everything." Everyone responded and then burst out laughing as Black Star pouted and started ranting about how everyone wishes they were him. By that time, the school bell rung for the beginning of classes.

* * *

End of Classes

Classes were finally over. Right when the bell had rung Kid immediately dashed out of Class Crescent Moon, leaving his classmates dumbstruck as he ran down the halls looking hyperactive. He had all of a sudden become eager to tell Crona how he truly felt about her, but before he would go do that he was going to go make a small trip to a place where only him and Crona knew about.

He was going to go to the abandoned playground filled with colorful beauties of nature.

His pace quickened as he thought about Crona in his head.

* * *

Park

When he finally arrived at the park, Kid noticed that he had ran the whole way there. Sure he may have felt exhausted, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. What mattered now is finding the eight perfectly symmetrical flowers to take to Crona.

He had to find them before thirty minutes passed. If he got there late, then he wouldn't be able to get to talk to her for a long time.

However, it was taking him forever to find eight symmetrical flowers. He wanted to try to get her one of every single color. Yes, it may make the bouquet asymmetrical since the flowers would all be different colors, but as long as the flowers made Crona happy then he was happy as well.

So far, Kid had picked seven symmetrical flowers in twenty five minutes. All he need to do was find one more in five minutes. Finding the last flower was going to be hell. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack. He continued to search for the last flower.

Eight minutes had passed and he was finally able to find the last one. Kid pulled out a red ribbon from his pocket and tied it around the stems of the flowers. When he was done tying it in a bow he summoned Beelzebub and began to fly towards the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Hospital

The elevator doors opened to welcome him to the well known third floor of the hospital. Kid walked down the white, empty halls holding on to the small bouquet of flowers.

When he found Crona's room, Kid hid the flowers behind his back and knocked on the door politely. It took a while for him to finally hear the usual muffled 'come in' from the sick pinkette.

He raised a brow. Her voice sounded much more quieter then usual. _This isn't good._

He opened the door to her room and saw the flushed face of the sick girl. An air mask lay beside her on the white nightstand and a tissue was held in her hand. Her untouched lunch sat on the over-bed table in the corner of the room near the wheelchair. _Oh no . . . _

Crona smiled. "H-Hello." Her voice sounded weak and hoarse.

_Her temperature must have risen. _He thought. "Hello." Kid walked over to the chair near the nightstand and sat in his seat beside Crona. "How are you feeling?" He asked. _What a stupid question to ask! _He mentally face palmed himself for that.

Crona turned her head to the side to look at him. "Sick." They both chuckled at the obvious answer.

"Did your temperature rise?" He asked. That was his second stupid question which without a doubt would receive another obvious answer.

"Y-Yes, b-but I'm okay!" She responded quickly. Kid looked over at the nightstand where the air mask laid. _Why do you want to keep things to yourself? _He wondered. _Please tell me._

"Stressing yourself out will cause your fever to increase." Kid reminded. _Whatever was written on the note must have been the cause for her temperature to rise. _He thought. He was still curious about the note yesterday. It was one of the things that was bugging him the whole entire night. He had to continue to wait for the right time for Crona to tell him what it was about. However, he really wanted to forget that whole subject.

"I-I'm okay. D-Don't w-worry."

Kid smiled, "I brought you something."

"Hm?"

Kid revealed the flowers that he was hiding from her. Crona's smile had widened at the sight of them. For a second she had forgotten all about her worries, but then those worries came running back. However, she was continued to smile no matter how much hurt she was feeling inside.

"T-Thank you."

Kid nodded. "You're welcome."

Crona couldn't take her eyes away from the flowers. They were all bright blue, red, orange, and many other colors. It was like a small rainbow of flowers. One thing she noticed about them was that these were the oddly shaped flowers they had seen at the playground on there day out in the city.

"Crona, c-can I tell you something?" Kid stuttered.

Her gaze snapped back up at Kid. "Y-Yes?"

"Um . . . well," Kid was feeling absolutely nervous. So many thoughts were running around in his head. Some were bad, some were good. Most of them were questions about how he would take it if she rejected his feelings towards her. This was harder then he thought.

"Crona, I . . . I, um . . ." Why couldn't the words come out of his mouth? He felt like passing out at the moment. He had to say it. He had to at least tell her before tomorrow because tomorrow would be his last day with her and he did not want to spend it by trying to spill his feelings out to her at the last minute.

"Crona I, I . . . I like you."

* * *

**Freaking finally! I've been wanting to write Kid confessing his feelings to her! XD What do you guys think is going to happen? I'd like to hear your predictions. Romance or Angst? Hm, let's find out next chapter which will be posted on Friday! Whoever reviews gets Kid to come over their house and make everything symmetrical for you :D You know you want him to ~ Please Review! **


	18. Daffodil meaning Unrequited Love

**Wah! I'm a failure! This was suppose to be posted yesterday! I'm a day late :( I'm sorry. Homework has been keeping me from writing (and writer's block.) Blame school not me! Plus, I got my report card this week and my grade in Algebra isn't so good (I got a C which is bad for me because I'm usually a straight A student DX) and I got banned from the computer on Friday XD Algebra's boring so since I sit in the way back of the classroom I usually write this story when I get bored XD I have never gotten caught :D. Let's hope I never do. Anyways, this is a short and terrible written chapter so I hope you don't kill me for it's terribleness. Most of everyone's predictions were right and some were very close. I really appreciate the reviews you guys AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALREADY AT 200! 200 FOR MY FIRST FANFIC! Woah . . . I'm surprised. I love you guys all.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is too awesome to belong to me. I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Crona looked at him confused. What did he just say? Did he just admit that he liked her? In what way? As a friend, or . . . ?

"I like you too Kid." She said. Crona went with the thought of as just friends.

"No, Crona. I mean I like you _that _way." Just explaining this to her was making Kid's heart beat faster and faster by every second he spoke. He was regretting the idea of telling her.

"W-What do you mean?"

Kid sighed. "Do you know how people really, really like each other and they're a couple?" She nodded. "That's . . . that's the way I like you."

The sick girl felt her heart stop. In fact, she felt everything stop. Her eyes widened, looking like they were almost about to well up in tears. Did she hear him correctly? He can't possibly like her _that _way. No one could love something so hopeless like her. It just didn't seem possible. No one could fall in love with her and she could never fall in love with anyone. Not after what had happened to her years ago. Loving someone means you have to put all of your trust in them. How could she put her trust in someone? Especially the son of a Shinigami. A witch and a reaper in a relationship could never be.

"Y-You can't . . ."

Kid raised a brow, "Huh?"

"Y-You're lying, r-right?" She was on the verge of tears.

The little reaper was confused. What was she trying to say? Was she . . . rejecting him?

"No . . ."

"B-But h-how can you l-like someone l-like me?" She asked. She couldn't deal with this feeling people called love. It just felt impossible to love someone after all she's gone through. Was what she actually felt for Kid love? It couldn't be. Medusa had told her that a monster like her could never love someone. If she ever loved someone, she would just end up hurting them in the end. That would make her feel guilty and she did not want to feel more guilty than she already was.

Medusa struck her mind again. If Crona did admit her feelings to Kid, she would just be hurting him when Medusa returns to bring her back "home." The snake witch would probably hurt Kid too. Seeing Crona miserable was Medusa's favorite thing to see.

The tears escaped Crona's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, b-but I c-can't d-deal with this." It was the only way to keep Kid safe. That's what she wanted. She wanted him to be safe. _I like you too Kid, but I don't want you to get hurt._

The little reaper felt a large piece of his heart break. Rejection. She had rejected him. Everything had gone downfall. This was one of the worst feelings he could ever feel. Humiliation, pain, sorrow, and a bit of anger were mixing up in him. Faith did not want them together at all. How much did this asymmetrical world hate him?

"It has something to do with that note, doesn't it?" He blurted out. Those words had automatically ran out of his mouth. For some reason he felt that the only reason why she had rejected him was because of that note.

Her eyes widened. "N-No, it h-has nothing to do w-with that." Her heart was racing and she felt like she was about to pass out due to all the stress and worry she was feeling. There were so many emotions she was feeling she just didn't know how to deal with all of them.

"You don't have to hide it away. If it's something bad, then I can help you." He said.

_You don't understand Kid, you can't help me because all you'll be doing is helping her destroy the academy. _As much as she wanted to tell him, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want to reject him, but she had to. "I-It's nothing d-don't worry." She responded.

"I can tell that it's still bothering you." He mentioned.

"I-It's not." She lied.

"Does it have something to do with Medusa?" He asked.

She froze. _Please don't bring up Medusa, _she begged. She begged for dear life for this conversation to come to an end. Medusa was the least thing she wanted to talk about. It only caused more stress and pain on her.

"No-" Her voice cracked as more tears ran down her cheeks. They were coming down more rapid now. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her life to end already.

"If it does, then you have to tell me Crona." He stated a bit sternly.

She couldn't bring herself to speak through the tears. As much as she tried she would fail due to the constant hiccuping. She gave up in speaking and decided to shake her head instead.

"This is serious Crona." If the note had something to do with Medusa then this had to be urgent. He would have to report this to his father as quickly as possible. But maybe that was the reason Crona wasn't willing to tell him what was written on the note. "Crona, please at least tell me that it had nothing to do with Medusa."

Crona shook her head. "I-I can't t-tell you or else s-she'll get mad." She said through broken sobs.

"I won't tell my father!" Why would he say that? That was one of the most worst and unbelievable lies he has ever said, but it seemed like Crona believed it. "I wont tell him if you don't want me to."

The tears finally stopped falling from her eyes. She wiped off the ones that remained on her cheeks with her sleeve of the hospital night gown. "I-It has n-nothing to do with M-Medusa." She mumbled, trying hard not to burst out crying again.

Kid looked at her skeptically. He couldn't believe her. How she said it wasn't believable. It was like she was forcing herself to finish off the sentence. And sadly, that was true. She was doing this to protect him. She didn't want him getting involve in something that can hurt him or the academy. Maybe if she did go back with Medusa, there could be a fifty percent chance she could try to convince the snake witch to cut off the plan.

"Okay." Kid said. It was the only thing he could say. If she wouldn't tell him the truth about the note, then he would have to find a way to figure out what the note said by himself. He felt like he was Liz and Patty at the moment. Those two girls nosy personality was really starting to rub off on him.

A knock was heard at the door and when it opened, there stood the usual nurse who was here to warn the little reaper that visitor hours were almost over.

"Visitor hours are about to end sir." The nurse warned.

Kid nodded and stood up from his seat. He looked at Crona with a small, disappointed frown on his face. "B-Bye Crona." Before he walked out the door Kid saw the note lying on the nightstand beside the bed. He quickly grabbed it and sneaked it into his pocket without the pinkette noticing.

When Kid walked out, the nurse walked in and walked beside Crona's bed side. The nurse smiled at her kindly and handed her an envelope. "I'm not sure who the sender is, but it's for you."

"T-Thank you." The nurse nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Crona opened the envelope slowly with trembling hands and took out the piece of paper in it. Her whole body went stiff.

_I see you've befriended the reaper's son. I've been watching you two for a while now. In fact, I've been watching both of you since the day you two met. It seems like you really like him. Sad that you two can't be together since you have a short limit of life left. If you tell him anything about the notes I have sent you then there will be consequences. Now Crona, I have something important for you to do for me. Turn around and look out your window._

Crona hesitantly looked toward the window and there on the window sill was her worst nightmare. A snake.

"L-Lady M-M-Medusa."

* * *

**MEDUSA YOU STALKER DX I know sucky chapter, but I was too tired to write that it came out sucky. I'll try to make the next chapter better to make up for this terrible chapter. I'll also try to make it longer, but no promises. Depends how school goes. Thanks for reading guys see you next chapter :D Please Review if possible~**


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note:

GAH! I didn't update last week D: I know, I'm really sorry about that. I've been having a lot of tests this week. Seriously, I've had a test for each subject at school the past week and this week. That means a lot of studying. Plus, homework has been piling up on me too. And now this might piss all of you guys off, but I have a huge project to do for school and it's a big part of my grade so I'll try to update the next chapter this Friday. No promises though. All I know is that it'll be updated soon, but . . .

There's another big issue. Guess who came and sneaked upon me again? Yup, stupid writer's block came to haunt me once again -_- I know some things that will happen in the next chapter, but I'm having trouble putting it into words. I'm not kidding. Yesterday, I spent three hours staring at the piece of paper and after two hours later all I got down was the first sentence. It's that bad! I'm trying my hardest and I'm extremely sorry. Let's just hope for it to be posted soon :)

Anyways, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews for last chapter. I really appreciate it :3 If you want to you can send me some ideas for the next chapter. Maybe that will help me overcome my stupid writer's block :/ Thank you guys for all your support!


	20. Larkspur meaning Beautiful Spirit

***Comes back from the dead* I am so, so, so sorry! Hopefully I didn't lose some of my readers. Anyways, I kept you guys waiting for a very long time so let's just get to the chapter. Oh and I'll explain why I haven't updated for a while at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Does it really look like I own Soul Eater xD? I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kid stared at the note in disbelief.

_I'm coming back for you soon._

No doubt that this note was from Medusa. That witch was taunting the poor girl. It made him feel furious and worried at the same time. He was worried for Crona's safety and the safety of the academy. Who knew what that witch could cause?

Kid had spent last night reading over and over the devil's note. Yes, he may have known who was the sender from the first look at it, but he wanted to make sure of what was in front of his eyes was real. In the end, as much as he wished it was just an illusion, as much as he wished that this was just some cruel prank letter to scare the pinkette, it wasn't. He was going to try his best to keep Crona safe even if it would mean never being able to see her again. If today was going to be the last day he ever saw her, then he would make this day the best day for both of them.

This meant he would have to skip school to go spend the day with her.

She may have rejected him, but it didn't mean they still couldn't be friends.

Kid walked out of the gates from Gallows Mansion and walked the opposite direction of the DWMA.

* * *

Hospital

"Damn it! I should have thought this through." He cursed at himself, quietly. It had never occurred to him how awkward it would be to go visit her. Now, he was standing by the entrance of the door without a clue in the world of what exactly he was going to talk to her about without making the atmosphere around them uncomfortable. He really hated those silent moments.

He sighed "I'll think of something." And with that, he finally built up the courage to walk into the hospital's lobby. "I'm here to see Crona Gorgon." The front desk lady handed him his usual visitor's pass, letting him pass through the halls.

Kid took the elevator up and walked down the white corridors of the hospital. Every step he took he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. The fear of Crona not wanting to see him again because of yesterday and the fear of talking to her about the note was really getting to him. So many things happened yesterday at the same time. It was causing him a huge amount of stress. But he knew his stress level wasn't going to stop rising. Telling his father about Medusa's note was just going to pile up even more on his already to the top stack.

He tried to get rid of those thoughts. He was already here. There was no point in turning back now.

Kid curled one hand into a fist and gently knocked on the door. The voice of the sick girl was heard, but it was barely audible. If he hadn't been standing so close by the door, he probably wouldn't have missed what the meek girl had said.

The little reaper took a deep breath and let it out as he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to reveal Crona with a medical mask on her face. _Her fever must have worsened._

She looked at him shocked. Shocked because she thought she would never see him again due to yesterday's events. But for some odd reason there was an overwhelming feeling in her. Why? Because she wasn't going to be alone again.

"Hello," was all Kid could manage to say to stop the moment from becoming silent.

"H-Hello."

"Can I . . . come in?" He asked. Although he was already in the room, he wanted to make sure if Crona actually wanted him to stay or not.

"Y-Yeah." She answered, sheepishly.

Kid walked over to her bedside and sat in the seat by it. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

The atmosphere around them did not feel comfortable at all. Kid tried to make small talk, but it still didn't help the atmosphere. None of them had brought up the topic from yesterday and the young Shinigami was hoping that it never would be. There were times during their small conversation when he would want to bring up the subject of the note, but Crona looked so calm at the moment being that he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it. He didn't want to make her worry about this whole nonsense.

"I'm sorry to ask this out off the blue but, did your fever rise?" Kid asked.

Crona shook her head. "No."

"Then why are you wearing a medical mask?"

"T-The doctors said i-it would help me s-stay away from g-germs." She responded.

"Oh, I see. Are you getting better?"

"Y-Yes."

Kid looked over at the clock. It was already ten. The time really did pass by quickly. He looked back at the girl. "I know it's a little early, but would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been out for a long time and you must be getting bored just laying in bed all day." He said.

"I-I'm fine." Truly, she did want to go, but she didn't want to be a burden.

"It's okay if you want to go. I really don't mind taking you outside," he said, "I don't think the nurses would mind if I take you out for a little while. You did say you were feeling better."

"Y-Yes, but I don't w-want to be a-a burden."

"You're never a burden.."

Oh how she really wanted to leave this room and feel free again like the last time he had taken her outside. Feeling the familiar morning breeze of fall again would make her day. Without thinking, she had gotten herself to say "okay." to the offer.

"Wonderful! I'll go get permission from the doctors." And with that he quickly walked out of the room to ask permission from the nurse.

* * *

The doctors had agreed to letting her go for a couple of hours, as long as she was back by one. They had even allowed her to take off the medical mask.

Kid helped the sick girl into the wheelchair. It was much more easier to get her into the wheelchair this time then before. When he finally had helped her on, he rolled the wheelchair out of the room and into the elevator.

"Where would you like to go out to eat?" He asked.

"W-Well, I don't really know a-a place." She responded.

_Right she's only been out of the room once since I've known her. _He felt stupid. "Um, well I'll take you to the place I took you last time then."

The elevator doors opened, letting them walk out into the lobby and out of the hospital. Finally, she could feel the fresh autumn breeze. The freedom that she had felt before when she had gone out with Kid was back. The stench of death and medicine was no longer present.

The little reaper noticed the smile that was plastered on Crona's face. She looked lovely when she smiled. The delighted look on her face caused him to smile as well. How can such little things make that beauitful smile appear?

As they walked down the path that was leading them to Death Bucks, Crona turned her side to side looking at every piece of the earth as if she had never seen the world before. Almost all the trees they were passing by had lost their leafs warning that winter was on its way. A couple of flowers were beginning to bloom and some were beginning to die. Nature's way of signaling winter was coming was a bit strange to the pinkette.

"Winter's almost here."

"I-Is that why e-everything looks d-different?" She asked.

"Yeah. If you'd like, I'll take you to the flower field again?"

She blushed. "O-Okay."

They continued to have small chit-chat as they continued their walk. For some reason, Kid felt much more at ease. Nothing was being mentioned of Medusa and nothing was being mentioned of the note. In fact, both of those things weren't even in his mind! That made it much more easier to speak to her. But, that wasn't how Crona was feeling.

She may have been smiling, but she was truly scared and worried in the inside. She wanted to tell him about Medusa. She wanted to tell him Medusa's complete plan to destroy the DWMA. The snake witch had sneaked into her room yesterday just to torment her. She was going to use Crona for her plan. Even though the pinkette tried to stop her, her efforts went in vain.

All she wanted to do was forget everything that had happened yesterday. If she had to pretend to be happy then she would.

When they finally had arrived to their destination, Kid picked out a table outside of the cafe after they were done ordering their drinks.

"How is it?" He asked as the pinkette took a sip from her cup. The sweet taste of the drink made her crave for more. It had been a long time since she had been to this cafe. Good thing she didn't have to eat the hospital's nasty "nourishment."

"G-Good." She answered quietly.

They began to talk for a while until they had finished their coffees and began down the path to the flower field.

The walk from Death Bucks to the flower field wasn't so far, but it wasn't so close either. However, it didn't really matter to him how long the walk was. As long as he was making Crona happy, then he was happy as well.

* * *

The two had arrived a couple minutes later to the place that they only knew about. The signs of winter were really beinnng to show in the flowers of the field. Many of them were dying and most of them were already dead. A couple were still alive which was a good sign, but not very many. They could still pick out a couple of them before they would disappear and reappear until spring.

Kid sighed, "At least there's still some alive." But soon there would be none left. The flowers' eye catching colors were already beginning to fade. He didn't know why it disappointed him. Kid knew they would grow back in the spring. Maybe, it was because he wouldn't be able to bring Crona here if his father refused him to ever see her again. That was probably it. "How about we take eight and we'll go back to the hospital to put them with the rest we've collected."

She nodded as he walked towards the flowers that had still been alive. Picking them out was a bit hard. Yes, some of them were asymmetrical, but that wasn't the main problem. Most of them were showing signs of withering away soon. It didn't matter though. He would continue searching until he found those eight perfect flowers. Even if it took him all day, he would keep looking.

So far, he had only found seven in the last fifteen minutes. _Just one more. _He felt like he was looking for a needle in a haystack. Seven. He had only collected seven. He was NOT going to leave without finding the eighth one. However, as much as he tried, everywhere he would search there was none left. Why did winter have to have these effects on nature?

As he was about to give up hope, he found one. It was the most brightest in color of all of the ones he had picked. It was probably the prettiest out of all of the ones in the field as well.

It was a bitter sweet sight. This one living flower surrounded by the dead ones. It was as if it was a sign of hope. How could something so beautiful still live in a place so dead? It reminded him of a certain pinkette.

He picked the flower and walked his way towards the sick girl. He smiled as he handed the bouquet of the last surviving flowers to her. "T-Thank you." She said, meekly with a pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"Your welcome." He responded. "We should get going now before the doctors begin to worry."

"Y-Yeah."

It was starting to get windy while they were walking back to the hospital. The weather of fall was never the best, according to Kid. "Here," the reaper took his blazer off and offered it to Crona. "I don't want you to get sick."

"A-Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded, "Of course." He slipped the blazer into her arms, causing the pinkette's cheeks to become a deeper shade of pink. His blazer was soft and it smelt a lot like him. Kid noticed the blush on her cheeks. She looked adorable, especially in his blazer.

"Let's get you back before it gets too cold."

* * *

They had arrived back to her room at precisely one o'clock. That was the exact same time when the doctor had arrived to warn Kid that he would have to leave soon so Crona could get some rest. How's that for perfect timing?

"Will I be able to visit her later on today?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes, but only for a while." The doctor answered. "But she'll need some rest for now."

"Yes doctor." As the doctor left, Kid walked towards the bed where the pinkette was now laying. This was his chance to decide whether to ask her about the note or not. He really didn't want to. She seemed so happy, he just couldn't ruin her blissful moment. So he decided against it. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, Crona, okay?"

She nodded with a small smile. "T-Thank you f-for today."

"No, thank you." And without any control of himself, he placed a quick, soft peck on her cheek. When he finally noticed what he had just done he blushed madly matching Crona's expression. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized. _IDIOT! _

"I-It's okay."

_Why did you do that!? Especially today! _He just wanted to kill himself at the spot. "G-Goodbye Crona." He said with the blush still present on his cheeks.

She stopped him before he walked out the door. "W-Wait."

He turned around to look at her. Oh no. Was she mad? "Y-Yes?"

"Y-You f-forgot your jacket."

"Keep it." He said with a smile on his face as he walked out the door.

_Now to tell father about the note._

* * *

**I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. This chapter is rushed and sucky, but hey writer's block was being a total ding dong and wouldn't leave me alone. Anyways let me explain:**

**1. School: As I said on the author's note, school projects, tests, and homework have been ruining my life. But all my teachers were generous enough to not give me ANY HOMEWORK for winter break (which is three weeks.) So guess who's gonna be updating like mad during my break? THIS GIRL!**

**2. Writer's Block: Everytime I tried to write, stupid writer's block would stop me. Hmph. At least the plot bunnies saved me :3**

**3. Distractions: ANIME! HETALIA, BLACK BUTLER, AND FMA: BROTHERHOOD. They're all so addicting to watch and everytime I say "I'll watch just one episode and go write the chapter" I end up watching more than one and end up getting distracted *coughespeciallyHetaliacough***

**All my excuses are done. Consider this your Christmas present. I highly doubt I'll update on Christmas even though I wanted to (my family and I will be doing some family related things.) Since I wont be able to update on Christmas, Merry (early) Christmas for those who celebrate for Christmas! And for those who don't, I hope you have a nice safe day. Next chapter is going to include some drama, _but _expect a short chapter. Don't worry that long wait is (hopefully) never going to happen again. I even got the next chapter ready in my mind. All I have to do now is write it. Man, this author's note is getting long. I'll end it here. ****Thank you! Please review ~ :3 **


	21. Anemone meaning Forsaken

**Hello my lovely readers~ Sorry this took a while to update. I've been busy spending time my family during the holidays and I didn't have much time to write, but I'm back now! I got to see snow for the first time and I was so happy :D I thought it was going to be softer though. Turns out it feels exactly like ice. But it was fun making snowballs and throwing them at my sister! xD Okay, enough rambling. Hopefully, you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because a person writing fanfics would own Soul Eater -_- I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Each step he took was a step closer to telling his father about the discovery he had made. That small discovery that was basically ruining both, Kid and Crona's lives in different ways. His heart was racing, and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack at any time now. Never had he been in such a stressful situation.

Why? Why did Medusa have to ruin everything? Why couldn't the snake witch just leave her daughter alone?

The halls of the school felt shorter. In a matter of seconds he was already at the door of the Death Room. _Damn it, why did I speed walk!? _Speed walking was a habit of his he would do when he was nervous. He was silently begging for his father not to be in the room. But chances of that happening were low. Kid had raised his fist to knock until someone's voice stopped him.

"Hey Kid."

He turned around to find Soul and Maka. "Oh, it's just you two." For a second he had thought it was his father.

"You seem a bit worried. Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"It's nothing. I just have to speak to my father about an important matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She knew he was lying. "Something's wrong I can tell." She stated.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go speak to my father." Kid walked into the Death Room without another word to the two who stood dumbfounded at the moment.

Maka frowned, "He's hiding something from us again, and I'm going to figure out what it is."

"Not cool Maka." Soul commented.

* * *

Kid shut the door and turned to face his father who was looking at his mirror. He sighed, "Father I have something to tell you." His heart was racing. Negative thoughts were running through his head. He tried his hardest to look and stay positive, but inside he was so close to his breaking point.

The older reaper looked towards him. "What great timing Kiddo! I have to talk to you about something too!"

"Really? H-How about you go first!" He insisted. Kid would do anything to get himself out from speaking first.

"It's about the mission I assigned to you two days ago."

Oh great . . .

"Did she tell you anything about Medusa?" Is it possible to be dead yet look alive from the outside? Because that's how Kid felt when his father had asked that simple question. _Please kill me now, _he begged silently in his mind. _Please let Black Star or Soul or Maka or SOMEONE kill me at the moment. _However, nothing came.

"Kid? Are you okay?" His father asked.

The boy shook his head to wake himself up from his daze. "I'm sorry, can you repeat your question please."

"Did Medusa's daughter tell you anything about her whereabouts?" He asked once more.

He hesitated. "Kid?"

"W-Well . . . not really, but I have something important to tell you."

"Kid. You know finding Medusa is important right?"

"Yes father, but-"

"Finding Medusa is the most important thing at the moment. If we don't find her many students lives will be at risk."

"I know father, if you can ju-"

"I'm going to go visit her daughter today."

"Wait!" His heart was so close to stopping. "Father this is important. It has something to do with Medusa."

Lord Death sighed, "What is it Kid?"

He sighed, "Remember a couple of weeks ago you sent me to go see Medusa's daughter for the first time?" The reaper nodded. "Well, you see, since that day I've . . . been . . . seeing her."

His father went silent. _Oh no. _Kid didn't know whether he should begin to panic or be glad he hasn't spoken yet. Something told him that it wasn't going to be the latter. "Father?"

"You've been . . . seeing a witch?" This wasn't good.

"She's not-"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" His voice was beginning to lose its childish, silly tone and becoming a serious, angry one.

"She's not like Medusa!"

"How do you know? She could be lying to you for all you know!"

"You have to listen to me-"

"Why have you been hiding this from me this whole time?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!" He snapped. Everything had gone down fall so quick.

"Kid, I don't ever want you to see her again . . ."

The little reaper's gaze fell on the floor. He knew this would happen. A reaper and a witch? Together? As friends? Impossible. Reapers and witches don't belong together. So why did he think he could be with Crona? It would all turn out to be a tragedy in the end.

"I wont see her again if you promise me one thing." Lord Death stayed silent letting him continue. "Medusa's coming back to get her. Promise me you'll try to keep her away from her."

"Kid-"

"Please," he begged "she can't even walk."

He was hesitant at first, but agreed to it in the end. Kid handed him the note and walked out of the room in silence. What he didn't know was Lord Death had received a call from Sid warning him that a witch's presence was being sensed in the city a few seconds after he had left the Death Room.

* * *

Hospital

Crona had the cup of flowers in her hands, counting each petal on every flower. It helped her get things off her mind. However, this time it wasn't working.

The guilt was eating her away. Why did she not tell Kid about the note? _I . . . couldn't. _Ir was fear that made her keep that dangerous secret to herself. She was scared he would leave her forever and she would have to go back with her mother. Her eyes were beginning to prick with tears just thinking about the thought. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and continued to count the colorful petals.

A knock was heard at the door. "C-Come in," she said meekly.

The door slowly began to creek open revealing something terrifying. Crona's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened. _No . . ._

Medusa.

She took one step into the room, and then another, and then another. "I told you I would be back Crona."

"Lady M-Medusa . . ." She mumbled.

"Why do you look so scared? I _am _your mother and children shouldn't be afraid of their own mother." All the pinkette did was stay quiet. She couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth.

"Now Crona," the snake witch snatched the cup of flowers out of the girl's hands. "I really don't like you having any type of relationship with the reaper's son, but, it could be helpful for my plan. However, you failed to even get one piece of information from his mouth." Medusa sarcastically sighs, "That means, I will have to continue with my original plan which includes you." _No . . . _

"I-I-I can't." She whimpered.

Medusa narrowed her eyes. "You don't have a choice Crona."

"But-"

"Is it because of him? You know he really doesn't care about you. He's only using you to get information out of you. The only reason he had stayed with you through all these times was so he could gain your trust then ask about what I'm planning to do to their stupid academy." The witch plucked a petal off of one of the flowers. "No one cares about you Crona. No one ever will. So why would you trust him?"

She couldn't bear it anymore. Her heart was beginning to shatter piece by piece with every dreadful word that escaped from Medusa's mouth.

"Now . . . let's go home." The witch dropped the cup, making the water and flowers spill out on the floor, letting the flowers begin to wither away.

* * *

**Who wants to beat Medusa with a bat? :D I certainly do. We're really close to revealing Crona's past. Anyways, I'll try to post next week. I'm not sure yet because of school, but let's cross our fingers and hope I can update. If you can, please review. **

**By the way, Happy New Year! How did you guys spend your New Year? Was it fun? :D**


	22. Asphodel meaning Languor and Regret

**Well it's been a long time, hasn't it? Yeah . . . sorry about that. I've been busy lately, but I'm back again :D Yes, this chapter is shorter then my others and probably the worst out of all of them, but this was the best I can do because of writer's block -.- This story has been getting harder to write, but I'm going to keep writing it until the end. Writer's block will never defeat me :D XD Let's just get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Not even in a million years.**

* * *

He had managed to lose a friend in a matter of minutes. Everything had gone wrong so quick that it felt unreal. He hated himself. He hated himself more than ever. Why? Why did he ever get attached to someone he was forbidden to see. This wasn't his father's fault. It was his own. If he had only got the answer out of her from the beginning, he would have never grown attached to her and he would have never have to feel this bitter sadness he was feeling now. Even if she had refused, he could have threaten to take her soul to get the answer. It wouldn't have been that hard.

Now, here he was, walking out of the academy with his head hanging low when it should have been raised up high.

_Reapers and witches can't be together. _

That was the truth. He had to face it whether he liked it or not. But he just couldn't face the fact. It wasn't fair. Not one bit. He wanted to scream at the world for letting that stupid rule exist. _Damn it! _He kicked the nearest wall as hard as he can, placing the palm of his hands against the wall to keep him balance. If only there was a way to erase Crona out of his mind. He would do anything to forget about her so he could stop feeling like he was missing someone.

He was about to breakdown. The tears were already forming on the edge of his eyes, but they just wouldn't spill. He hadn't felt like this for a long time. A _really _long time.

He couldn't even remember the last time he had cried for a serious cause.

Unconsciously, the tears slipped and ran down his cheeks. He wasn't suppose to be upset.

_Reapers aren't weak. _

So why did he feel so vulnerable at the moment? Maybe, he wasn't suited to be a reaper. He wished he never was one. His life would have been so much easier if he wasn't. He would have been much happier.

_Happier? Happiness doesn't exist!_

He was starting to believe those thoughts. Happiness can only last for such a short amount of time. Then, when you finally think that you will be happy for the rest of your life, it disappears, leaving you only broken memories to look back on and regretting ever thinking of being happy. He let that happen to him. But unlike others, he knew his joy would be taken away from him.

_Happy endings don't exist. Not even in books._

Everyone says happy endings exist in books. Do they really? There's always one character who doesn't have their happy ending. Those characters are usually the 'villain.' The truth is the 'hero' is the actual villain. Real heroes wouldn't let the enemy have a bad ending.

His knees became weak, causing him to fall on them. He continued to cry in pain and frustration. _Where's your pride? _He had none. It had all faded away the moment his father had told him to stop seeing her. His father _did _have a good reason to stay away from the witch's daughter. He didn't want to see him get hurt. But it was hurting him more not seeing her. This feeling was probably worse than death. At least when you're dead you wont have to feel the pain of losing a friend. Yes, death was much better than this. He would have ended his life. He wanted to! But how can you die when you are death itself?

All he had to do was be strong. Soon, all the old memories with the pinkette would fade away. It would be like he had never met her in his life. She would be gone and so would the empty feeling in his chest. That was the only thing he could do right? Wasn't that the right thing to do? It would make everything go back to normal. The students of the academy wouldn't have to worry about Medusa coming to torment them. His father would be glad. Everything would be okay! Except, there's one problem. One selfish, little problem. He wouldn't be happy. He would be worried. He would be asking himself night and day if his little pinkette was okay. Worrying everyday did not seem like something he could deal with.

_Was the only choice forgetting her?_

Yes, he'll be sad, but he'll get over it.

_Was he ever going to have another good friend like her?_

He had Liz and Patty. They were like his sisters. He also had Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star. They were also good friends. He would be happy with them. But . . . what about Crona? She'll be alone. Just like he was when he was younger. How would he be able to live with himself knowing that he left her without saying goodbye? If he couldn't kill himself, his thoughts were going to do the job for him. So he decided that the only way he could get rid of some of this burden off his chest was to go see her one last time . . .

_Can't you see? Things are just going to get worse._

But he didn't listen.

* * *

"Now that you're back home Crona, everything can go back to the way it was." Medusa said, venom dripping into every word.

The wheels of the chair squeaked every once or twice as Medusa pushed it down the hall of her laboratory. The stench of death and chemicals surrounded the place, filling the dark corridor with a smell unrealistic to the earth. The laboratory looked like something that would be seen in a horror film. Probably even worse.

The girl sat there, trembling uncontrollably. This couldn't be real. This all just had to be a nightmare. She was scared to pinch herself to see if it was really all just a dream because if she did, she would be scared to know the answer.

"Are you afraid?" Medusa asked. The girl didn't answer. She wouldn't let her hear her fear. "You wont have to worry about being afraid because sooner or later, both you and the reaper's son wont be around. Both of you will be gone when I'm done with what I need you for."

Crona's eyes widened. She wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. It was as if she had lost her voice. Her fear was getting the better of her.

Medusa snickered. "Save your breath. You wont have it for much long anyways."

* * *

**Medusa . . . you little aghljagljkvdm XD That was terrible and short D: Sorry, I'll do better next chapter. Promise :3 Anyways, HOLY CRAP WE'RE AT 301 REVIEWS! And this is my first fanfic! Do you know how shocked I am? Very. You guys are so wonderful :') I feel like you deserve a gift for being so awesome! How about this. I'll take story requests from anyone. You can P.M. me your request or leave it in a review. Thank you guys so much for all of these review :D**

**By the way, I was looking at my traffic graph for this story and I have so many readers from around the world :'D Makes me so happy. **

**This story may be ending soon. Probably six, nine, or less chapters to go? Don't know yet :/ But let's not think about that because it makes me feel sad knowing that this story might end soon D: In like two more chapters or so this story is going to be getting intense (so intense you might kill me :O) XD**

**Response to Little Angel Boy: Actually, there's two types of anemones. The sea anemone and the flower anemone. I was talking about the flower anemone lol. Oh, and by the way, I like your way of detroying Medusa xD**

**Please leave a review if possible :D**


	23. Belladonna meaning Silence

**;_; I'm so sorry that this is late. School has been murderering me with homework DX But the good thing is that school will be ending soon in a couple of weeks and I'll be able to go back to my normal updates :D And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Little Angel Boy and Rue Crow Witch (thank you for the chapter name suggestion c:) I suggest you listen to sad music while you read this chapter :3 Anyways, let's just get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater will never belong to me D: I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Five Years Ago

Darkness filled the small, quiet room. There was not one inch of light. The only thing that could be heard was the soft sniffles coming from the young girl who was curled up in a ball at the far corner of the room, trembling as she repeatedly mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" to herself, making it sound like a haunting chant. "I'm sorry I broke it! I didn't mean to! P-Please don't leave me in here alone. I-I don't like it in here!"

Why did she always have to mess up everything?

_It's all your fault! Why can't you do anything right!_

Why is it that those were the only things she heard from her?

She grabbed small fistfuls of her pink hair and let out a quiet sob. "Please stop," she pleaded. "Make it all stop!" She hiccuped constantly as her tears spilled down on to her knees. "Why wont it stop?"

_Why wont she love me?_

She felt a piercing stab in her chest causing her to collapse on her side. "Make it stop! _Please!" _She begged. This pain was unbearable. It just wouldn't leave her alone. Nothing could make it better. They were scars that would stay with her forever. Scars that would remind her about how useless she was.

The pain got much worse as those obsessive words continued to repeat in her head.

_No one will ever love you. _

"Stop!" She screamed. Her shaking became much harsher now. Those little voices wouldn't leave her alone. She began to gasp for breath when she felt the pain getting worse as she tried to block the voices out of her head. She would never be able to escape from this hell. It would be with her forever. Forever inside her head.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing piercing golden eyes looking around the room. The young lady stepped in and frowned at the sight of the pink haired girl in the far corner. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" She asked.

Crona sat up quickly at the sound of her mother's voice. _No . . . please don't come here. Please don't punish me anymore. _She prayed silently in her head. She didn't have the guts to speak. If she did, what would happen if she said the wrong thing? She didn't want to suffer staying in that small room again.

"Answer when I speak to you," she scolded.

"Y-Yes Lady Medusa." She quietly responded.

"Next time you disobey my orders your consequences will be much worse than this," the witch warned. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Her voice was at the level of a whisper now. It was becoming much harder to speak to her. She would always have to watch what she said, worried that the snake witch would lash out at her and make her suffer one of her punishments. It scared her knowing that anything she could say would infuriate Medusa. The more mad she was, the worse the punishment would be. She just couldn't deal with that. She just couldn't deal with feeling that pain of not being love . . .

"Now . . . come with me." Medusa walked out of the room. The girl hesitantly walked behind her with her head hanging low, trying hard not to make any eye contact with the snake witch. She really couldn't face those golden eyes filled with nothing but evil.

But when Medusa stopped, she looked up from the ground and stiffened. _No . . . not there again. Please! Please don't make me go back in there! _She wanted to run from the sight of the silver door in front of her eyes. She knew too well what that door hid behind. It would always appear in every dream she had when she fell asleep. The horrible place where Medusa would love to see her own daughter in torturous pain.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to hiccup. The witch turned around, watching her daughter softly begin to cry. "Remember what I said," she reminded. "If you disobey my orders again I _will_ make sure you get what you deserve." Crona gulped and slightly nodded her head.

The door opened, exposing Medusa's laboratory and the horrors that were hidden behind. The cold, metal examination table stood in the middle. The cart stood beside it with its bloody tools on it. Those tools that the witch would use on her.

The room was unbelievably dark. Not as dark as the room Medusa would lock her in, but as dark as her nightmares would get. If she had a choice to choose between the snake witch's laboratory or the room where she would be locked up in as a punishment, she would much rather prefer the room she was kept in. At least in there she was able to stay in peace.

Medusa entered the room, leading Crona into the laboratory. "Now," the young woman walked over to the examination table, causing Crona to stiffen, knowing what was coming next. "I want you to sit there and behave yourself as I try this on you." She showed the younger girl the syringe that contained some strange liquid. Her eyes widened at the size of the needle and she began to tremble. "If you don't want this to hurt, I suggest you stay still so I can quickly check the results. Am I clear?"

She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to respond, but that would make everything much worse. And she didn't. Instead, she fell on her knees and began to cry.

"P-Please . . . I-I don't want to . . ." The pink haired girl choked out. She clenched her hands together out of fear and continued to let the soft tears roll down her face. "I-I'm sorry . . . I c-can't-" She was cut off when the witch grabbed a hold of her pink, messy hair and picked her off the ground.

"Remember what I said I would do if you did not obey my orders?" The witch reminded. When a response didn't come, she yanked on the girl's hair harder, causing the pinkette to whimper.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Crona whimpered.

"Is that what you wish? Would you like me to lock you in that room again?"

She wanted to. If it were to escape that miserable laboratory that was the cause of all of her nightmares, she would rather be locked in her dark little room again. But she couldn't. She knew Medusa would make a punishment much worse than being locked up in that room if she had said yes.

"N-No . . . " She quietly mumbled.

Medusa smirked. "Then do what I say." She let go of the girl's hair harshly and pushed her towards the examination table. And with her head hanging low, the young girl did exactly as the witch ordered.

_It'll all be over soon . . . _

All she could think of is what would happen after Medusa's experimentation was over. Would she still be alive? Would she still be able to live another day?

_Was living even important anymore? _

It wasn't to her. If staying alive meant having to be a part of Medusa's experiments and suffering the same abuse everyday, then she didn't want to live anymore. It wasn't worth it. The _pain _wasn't worth it.

Medusa placed on a pair of white latex gloves and stood over the examination table with the syringe in her hand. "This will help you become a kishin, Crona," she explained. "It will also help you become stronger."

She didn't want to become a kishin. They sounded powerful, evil, and destructive and from what Medusa had told her, a kishin sounded like something she could never become.

The snake woman placed the syringe by Crona's arm, ready to enter whatever was in the needle into the small girl's body. "Now remember, stay still and all of this will end soon." When she noticed that the needle was near her arm, she began to tremble. She felt that death was coming near and she didn't know why. Most of Medusa's experiments came out with well results so she would turn out fine after this one, right? But for some reason, something in her mind kept telling her that the end was coming near. Although she wanted to die, she was afraid to. She was afraid to know where exactly she would go. She hated being alone and she was worried that even after her death she would still be alone. And when the syringe was stuck into her arm, she knew that the voices in her mind were correct.

Something wasn't right. There was something going on and she couldn't tell what it was. Her legs were beginning to feel numb and her whole body was starting to shake furiously. What was going on? All she could hear was Medusa's repeatedly cursing and her own screaming and crying. She hadn't even noticed her hysterical crying. When did she begin to cry?

She tried to sit up, but her legs felt heavy. Why weren't her legs moving? Why couldn't she breathe? She couldn't take it anymore! Her head was spinning with questions and the pain was making everything much worse. Why wouldn't it stop? _Why can't the pain just stop!? _

_If only I had told her I wanted to stay in my dark room . . . this pain would have never existed . . . _

The last thing she heard was the sound of sirens.

* * *

_I'm an idiot! A complete idiot!_

Every step he took was a step closer to the place where he most wanted to be, but the place he much feared he would never be able to see.

It had took him long to finally convince himself to go see her. He didn't care if his father figured out. He just wanted to see her one last time and say goodbye. He didn't want her to think that he had abandoned her. Kid wanted her to know that he would always be her friend even if they wouldn't be able to see each other for long. He also had one more thing to tell her. He wanted to tell her the truth about how he felt.

_He loved her. _

He had come to notice his true feelings for the girl a long time ago, but he never wanted to admit it. Yes, he may have liked her however, it turned out that like became love. Something he thought he would _never_ be able to feel.

Kid started to run faster as he saw the hospital peeking in sight. A smile crossed over his face as he saw how close he was. He would make everything better even if he could never see her again.

The sliding doors opened as he ran into the lobby and due to all of the things going through his mind, he ignored the shouting of the desk lady telling him to come back.

Running up the stairs, he continued to repeat what he was going to say to her, trying not to forget one word. If everything came out like he wanted, than everything would be fine.

When he found Crona's room, he knocked on it politely waiting for the pinkette's soft and quiet voice to tell him it was okay to enter. However, when he hadn't heard a response, he began to ponder. Maybe she didn't hear him knock? He knocked once more and again, he didn't receive an answer. _She must be asleep . . . _But it was barely the afternoon. She couldn't possibly be asleep at this time.

Even though he knew it was wrong to come in without permission, he knew he had to check to see if everything was alright. It may have been impolite, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Slowly, he turned the doorknob, and gently opened the door. When he poked his head into the room, he found it empty making his heart begin to race from worry.

"Crona?"

He moved towards the bed and saw the sheets undone. "Crona?" His worries were beginning to increase when he saw no one laying on the bed.

Then he noticed the shattered glass and the flowers they had collected that day spilled on to the ground. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. He fell on to his knees in shock and began to tremble, new tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"CRONA!"

* * *

**. . . I really have nothing to say, but sorry for updating late. This chapter was extremely hard to write for some reason O.o Anyways, I might be able to update this week because testing is going on and teachers aren't allowed to give homework :D We'll see though. Well thanks for reading this chapter and please review if you can :) Until the next chapter! Bye! **


End file.
